


Profession, Progression, and Possession

by janusrome



Series: Girls in the Mirror [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock, Genderbending, Mirror Universe, Orion Slave Girls, Section 31, Slave Trade, Xenopolycythemia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror verse，鏡像世界AU，帝國星艦<em>ISS-Enterprise</em>的艦長Jame Kirk絕非道德高尚的人，然而當她的船員遇難時，她也絕不會坐視不管。<br/>（字數：約35,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給千翠，感謝妳，以及其他在我timeline或河道上的朋友，每隔一陣子就會提醒我，還有這個 ~~連當事人都遺忘的~~ 三年前起了頭但遲遲沒動手的設定。

Kirk猜想，過去的一年，她的日子算是過得相當不錯。

首先，她還活著，沒有因為艦艇交戰、或是穿梭艇機械故障、或是傳送室意外、或是執行任務時經常碰上的各式各樣稀奇古怪突發事件而喪命——更不用說，至今她依然安穩坐在帝國星艦 _ISS-企業號_ 的艦長寶座之上。並不是說全體船員皆中止試圖刺殺艦長、伺機奪船的不自量力愚行，喔不，不是那樣，每隔幾個月 _企業號_ 還是會上演一、兩次叛變的戲碼，然而，多虧了她的首席安全官Sulu非常盡責且徹底執行他的職務，她總能在陰謀仍在策劃階段就逮到那些搞不清楚狀況的蠢蛋，並且得意洋洋地折磨那些不值得她同情的叛徒。

其次，他們巡航在帝國勢力的邊緣地帶，猶如帝國擴展疆界的先鋒。據她推測，背後的考量也許是星艦司令部有些將軍顧忌她可能會威脅到他們的官位，所以一個勁把她送往更遙遠的太空，直至帝國的邊陲地帶。Kirk不知道 _企業號_ 上其他人是怎麼看待他們被一個又一個任務推向太空深處，但對她而言，這是她樂見的發展。遠離權力中心和那些眼巴巴盯著她什麼時候會造反奪權或是失勢墜落，以及虎視眈眈想要整垮她的人？求之不得！——更不用說，單獨一艘星艦航行在深空，意味著她只要將自己的船完全納入控制，就能稍微喘一口氣，暫時不必擔心其他的勢力或利益團體。

因此，綜合上述幾點，Kirk相信她的日子過得相當不錯。

儘管如此，但有些時候，她依然會在夜裡莫名其妙驚醒。

如果醒來的時候她的床上有另一個人——好吧，最近這半年的時間裡，那個人是她的大副——她通常會偎到對方的身旁，藉由另一個人來提醒自己身在何處。雖然她盡可能輕手輕腳，但她的動作總會吵醒疑似淺眠的半瓦肯人。Spock不會開口詢問任何問題，她甚至不會出聲，而只會伸手輕輕碰一下Kirk的手指，然後Kirk會讓自己的手指交纏住半瓦肯人的溫熱指頭，用拇指指腹輕揉著她的指關節和指尖，想著瓦肯人的手摸起來和人類的手大同小異，聽著她呼吸的節拍，逐漸入睡。

如果醒來的時候她的床上只有她獨自一人，通常她會坐起身，點亮房間裡的照明，讀一點東西，等到心情平靜，有了倦意再躺下。倘若心情焦躁不安，怎麼也靜不下來，她就會換上運動服，前往健身房，透過慢跑或打沙包，藉由發洩體力將無以名狀的焦慮暫時拋到腦後。假如身體已經疲憊不堪但還是無法入眠，她就會獨自來到空無一人的觀景甲板，坐在觀景室裡，直到輪值的時間接近。

此刻差不多是標準時間0300，睡不著的Kirk站在觀景甲板的窗前，看著窗外飛逝的光點。現在 _企業號_ 以曲速行進，外頭的景色一成不變，相當乏味無趣。她想起Bones曾經抱怨過，說帝國星艦的人全部都是瘋子，幾百人甚至上千人擠在一個金屬碟子裡，一點都不覺得你自己和浩瀚無垠的真空只有「一層金屬」之隔是多麼嚇人的一件事。而她不只一次嘲笑Bones，說他害怕太空裡的傳染病、抱怨太空旅行的安全性、強烈排斥光傳，他根本就不應該加入星際艦隊，而該留在南方的家鄉當個小鎮醫生才是。

Kirk聽到提示聲，她轉過頭，看了一眼擱在身旁地上的資料板，發現她的首席醫官寄了一條備忘錄給她，說有事要和她討論。

她拿出通訊器呼叫首席醫官，一聽到Bones氣呼呼的聲音從揚聲器傳了出來，她忍不住微笑。「你有事要跟我說？」她問。

「該死，Jame，我以為妳已經睡了。」

「很顯然我們都醒著。」她回答，接著問道：「醫務室？」

Bones沉默片刻，才說：「我的艙房。」

「喔？」她拉長尾音，盡可能讓自己略帶倦意的聲音充滿調侃和幾分挑逗。

她聽到Bones重重哼了一聲，而她幾乎可以想像Bones翻白眼的模樣。她不禁笑了起來，「好啦，Bones，我馬上就過去。」

從觀景甲板到Bones艙房的途中，走道上除了正在巡邏的安全人員，她幾乎沒有遇見其他的船員。見到艦長，他們紛紛朝她行禮，而她一一舉手還禮。Bones的艙門沒鎖，Kirk踏進艙房的時候不由得皺眉，想著她應該對Bones抱怨兩句：至今沒有人做出行刺醫官的不智之舉，不代表日後沒有更愚蠢的人不會做出這種傻事。

Bones坐在書桌前，桌上擺著一支酒瓶和兩盞酒杯。「嘿，Bones，你竟然不等我。」說著，Kirk一屁股坐到Bones的對面，抓起酒瓶為自己倒了一杯，然後瞄了一眼Bones手邊的空杯，接著為他添酒。

「妳聽過異星紅血球增多症（Xenopolycythemia）嗎？」Bones沒頭沒腦說道。

「啥？」Kirk眨了眨眼，「通用翻譯器故障了嗎？」

首席醫官不為所動，對她解釋說：「異星紅血球增多症是一種相當罕見的血液疾病，至今仍是不治之症。」

「喔。」Kirk隨口應了一聲，但Bones凝重的臉色令她收起笑容。看來現在不是開玩笑的時候。「傳染病？」她問。

Bones搖頭，「不具傳染性。但患者通常只剩下一年的時間。」

Kirk瞇起眼，她想起這幾天醫療團隊才剛完成全體船員的例行健康檢查，突然間她有種非常不好的預感。「你要跟我說的是，我們的船上有人罹患異星紅血球增多症？」她希望沒唸錯那個稍嫌拗口的病名。

Bones點了點頭。

「我認識他或她嗎？」

Bones又點了點頭。他端起酒杯，仰頭一飲而盡。「妳正在和他喝酒。」他嘟噥道。

Kirk相信她的下巴掉了下來。

「Bones……」Kirk一向自認是個能言善道的人，但此時此刻她竟發現自己一個字都說不出來。她想問Bones之後有什麼打算，想要說無論他的心願為何她都會盡全力幫他達成。內心交戰了好半晌，最後她說出口的是：「有誰知道了？」

Bones撇了撇嘴，一臉不以為然，「Chapel看到我的健康檢查報告，她大聲嚷嚷，搞得整個醫務室都聽到了。」

Kirk有點不高興，自己竟然直到現在才被告知。「那麼，你希望轉調，還是除役——」

Bones毫不猶豫揮手打斷她的提議，「剩下的時間，我打算留在 _企業號_ 上繼續執行我的任務。」

「可是——」 不待她說完，Bones又插嘴，「Jame，我要留下。」他的神情非常篤定，語氣非常強硬，一副不容她置喙的模樣，「我不認為自己還有其他的地方可去。再說，妳這個白痴老是招惹一堆麻煩，沒有我在這裡把妳縫起來，恐怕妳早就沒命了。」

Kirk覺得好像有某種東西卡在她的喉嚨。她低下頭看著自己的雙手，喃喃說道：「就這麼辦吧，Bones，就這麼辦吧。」

兩人沉默了好半天，酒杯和酒瓶擺在桌上，誰都沒伸手去碰。最後，Kirk抬起眼，望著她的多年老友，試圖以雀躍的語調緩和沉重的氣氛，「嘿，Bones，你知道嗎？我想你的決定是對的。你說這是絕症——對於帝國而言，或許是，但我們的資料庫裡面沒有解藥，不代表其他人的資料庫裡沒有記載療法，對吧？誰知道未來我們會不會碰上一個擁有高度醫療科技的文明，嗯？」說著，她用力捶了一下Bones的肩膀。首席醫官痛得齜牙咧嘴，出聲咒罵的同時滿面怒容瞪著他的艦長。「一旦我們碰上了那個文明，不管是用偷的還是用搶的，我們都會把那個醫療技術弄到手，然後你會成為帝國史上第一個罹患了異星紅血球增多症並且痊愈的人。你聽到了嗎，Bones？我對你保證。」

步出Bones的艙房，Kirk看到時間已經接近0430。她幾乎沒喝什麼酒，但她覺得自己比酩酊大醉的時候還更茫然。她努力穩住自己的腳步，抵抗著暈頭轉向的不適，緩緩走回她艙房所在的D甲板。

暗殺很真實，但絕症很遙遠。

對於在船上被暗殺或是因公殉職，現在的她已經有一定程度的心理準備；但說到罹患絕症，剩下一年的時間，只能聽天由命？這聽起來好像是通俗小說或戲劇裡騙人眼淚的劇情，一點都不像是會發生在她身邊的事。

Kirk行經自己的艙房，過門不入，她直接走到幾步之外Spock的艙房。

她按下呼叫鈕，隔了片刻，聽到熟悉的平靜嗓音說：「請進。」

艙門在她面前滑開。她的大副站在昏暗的房間裡，她的身上是一件灰褐色的長袍——Kirk猜想那大概是某種瓦肯人的傳統服飾——暗色的衣服讓半瓦肯人纖細的身影和房間裡的陰影融為一體。

「艦長？」Spock揚起眉，輕聲問道。

Kirk快步走進艙房，艙門在她背後咻一聲關上。她張開雙臂緊緊抱住Spock。

正當她以為自己的生活相當不錯的時候，這個宇宙卻偏偏選在這個時候提醒她， ** _人生無常_** 。

「艦長，」Spock在她耳旁低聲說：「攝取過多酒精是不明智的。」就一個遵行Surak教誨，壓抑情緒的瓦肯人，她的語氣隱隱透著一絲不悅。

Kirk哼了一聲，「恐怕讓妳失望了，Bones不會趁我喝醉的時候割斷我的脖子。」

「……我瞭解了。」

她們一動也不動站在門邊，過了一會，Spock見Kirk沒有鬆手的打算，她緩緩抬起手臂，輕輕環住Kirk。

「Spock，妳知道……異星紅血球增多症嗎？」

「一種非常罕見的血液增生疾病，至今仍無有效的治療方法。」疑似內建百科全書的半瓦肯人立刻回答：「症狀與真性紅血球增多症相似，但更為致命，若未及早治療，患者通常只有一年的——」Spock立刻掙脫Krik的懷抱，「艦長……？」

通常，引起Spock的情緒反應總令Kirk沾沾自喜，但現在她沒有心情猜測Spock的急切語調代表的意義。

Kirk冷冷說道：「別高興得太早，Spock，我相信一年之後我還是 _企業號_ 的艦長。」

Spock面無表情端詳著Kirk，片刻之後，她說：「罹患異星紅血球增多症的人是McCoy醫生。」

Kirk沒有吭聲，默認了她的推測。

「艦長，妳需要任命新的首席醫官。」

Spock所說合情合理，但Kirk只覺得異常刺耳。「Bones會留在 _企業號_ 上，繼續擔任這艘船的首席醫官。」

「倘若McCoy醫生的病情惡化，他恐怕無法做出正確的醫療診斷，遑論治療病患，屆時他將危害到整體船員的健康安全。」

「船上的醫療團隊又不止他一個人，一旦Bones健康惡化，M’Benga醫生會接手他的職務。」Kirk厲聲說：「Ms. Spock，妳對我的安排還有意見嗎？」

「……沒有，艦長。」Spock輕聲應道。

Spock和Bones處不來。Bones不是種族歧視者，他對地球優越主義嗤之以鼻，不會因為Spock的瓦肯血統或她是「令人作嘔的混種」而厭惡他們的大副。事實上，他不喜歡Spock的理由，正是因為Kirk——Narada事件期間，Spock曾經兩度差點殺死Kirk，以致於醫生至今仍未原諒她。

半年前，他們在Halkan遇上了傳送室意外，等到Kirk順利回船，她和Spock單獨關在艙房裡長達兩天， _幫助_ Spock度過「個人健康危機」。在那之後，她不時會到Spock的房裡過夜，或要求Spock留在她的艙房，Jame Kirk的行事風格從來就和低調沒半點關聯，沒多久全船的人都知道艦長的新歡是他們的大副。有人說，Spock行刺失敗，為了討好艦長，素來高傲的半瓦肯人只好使出色誘手段勾引Kirk，而一向來者不拒的Jame Kirk欣然把她的大副帶上床；也有人說，Spock行刺失敗，Kirk抓到她的把柄脅迫她就範，誰知道關起門來她用什麼手段對付那位半瓦肯人，導致她連續兩天無法離開艙房，而唯一獲得艦長准許入內的M’Benga醫生則以「病人隱私」為藉口拒絕回答裡頭發生了什麼事。

Kirk不在乎那些可笑的流言蜚語，她只在乎Bones的意見。醫生從不批評她的私生活，然而當他發現他的朋友似乎太過頻繁在那位半瓦肯人的艙房裡過夜，他還是忍不住對她抱怨：「Jame，別忘了她差點殺了妳。 _兩次。_ 」

Spock默不作聲走向書桌，坐在電腦前，登入作業系統。

「妳在幹嘛？」Kirk質問。

「查詢關於異星紅血球增多症的醫學研究。就算星艦的醫療資料庫裡沒有記載有效的治療方法，不代表帝國境內所有發行的醫學期刊都沒有相關研究，或刊載獲得一定成效的實驗療法的文章。」Spock回答：「我相信McCoy醫生也會搜遍醫學期刊，尋找可能的療程。然而，考量到McCoy醫生獲悉自己罹患異星紅血球增多症，仍堅持留在星艦的崗位而非積極尋求治療機會，甚至在深夜裡與艦長妳一起飲酒，即使人類的行為經常不合邏輯，McCoy醫生的舉動顯示了他並未將自己視為病患，也無身為醫者的自覺。由於McCoy醫生仍是 _企業號_ 的首席醫官，為了全體船員的健康著想，我搜尋醫學期刊的行為是合理的。」

Kirk眨了眨眼。她來到Spock身邊，和她擠在同一張椅子上，從她肩膀後方看向電腦螢幕。她等著半瓦肯人對她說 _「兩個人同時瀏覽同一張頁面，無助於增進搜索特定資訊的效率」_ ，但Spock什麼都沒說，她專注在關鍵字和資料索引，任由Kirk的下巴靠在她的肩膀上。

一定是因為失眠、劇烈運動、再加上喝酒的緣故，Kirk靠著Spock溫暖的背部，眼皮越來越沉重，最後她不知不覺睡著了。

「艦長。」

Kirk立刻驚醒。

她發現自己整個人趴在Spock背上，左半邊屁股和左腿發麻，而Spock的右肩有一塊疑似口水沾溼的痕跡。呃……

她偷偷用手背抹了嘴角，「有什麼發現嗎？」

「資訊不多，恐怕這不是熱門的研究題目。然而，有一篇發表於星艦醫學期刊的文章，討論數種人類血液增生疾病的臨床試驗、藥物、以及展望，其中有一節詳述異星紅血球增多症的病例與療程。」Spock指著螢幕，一面說道：「作者是Karen Patterson醫生，她曾經在帝國星艦醫學中心擔任外科醫生，後來專心投入學術研究。三年前，她離開醫學中心。我正在查她目前服役的單位。Patterson醫生很有可能是我們能找到，最瞭解異星紅血球增多症的人。」

Kirk決定代替Spock值早班，讓她專心追查Patterson醫生的去向。她離開Spock的艙房，回到自己的房間換上制服，然後前往艦橋。

這天在沒有突發事件之中平安度過。Kirk利用休息的空檔到醫務室轉了一圈，Bones看起來與尋常無異，怒氣沖沖對她吼，如果沒要緊的事，就不要打擾他的工作。

連續值了兩班，等到Kirk拖著疲倦的身體回到自己的艙房往床上一倒，她收到了Spock傳來的備忘。

她找不到Patterson醫生。

Spock調閱了 _所有_ 公開的星艦人員名單，無論在隸屬於帝國星艦的醫學中心、星際基地、星艦、或其他醫學研究機構，都找不到Patterson醫生的服役資料，但同時也沒有紀錄顯示她已經離開星際艦隊。

這不尋常。

Kirk一躍下床，直接走去Spock的艙房。當她站在艙門前，按下呼叫鈕等候開門時，兩名科學部的船員從走道上經過。他們趕緊對艦長行禮，她才剛還禮，房門咻的一聲滑開，穿著便服的Spock站在門後。那兩位藍衣幾乎立刻邁步走開，沒對他們的另一位長官敬禮。

Kirk不由好奇他們是哪一派的，認為大副投懷送抱在床上討好艦長，還是認為她性虐待她的大副做為報復？

「艦長。」等到房門關上，兩人保有隱私，Spock才開口：「我相信妳收到了我的備忘。」

「妳真的找不到Patterson的下落？」

「是的。」Spock確認。

「有人會刺殺醫生嗎？」

「如果她已經身亡，應該會有記錄。」

「那麼民間醫院呢？或藥廠？或任何私人機關？」

Spock搖頭，「我找不到任何Patterson醫生任職於私人企業的資料。」

「妳的意思是，她消失了。」

「是的。」Spock再次確認。頓了一下，她又說：「消失的人不只是她——Patterson醫生在星艦醫學中心的兩名助理，和她同一時間離職，目前也下落不明。」

Kirk思考Spock所說的。「妳的意思是，他們若不是同時出意外，就是同時被某個祕密單位招募？」

Spock頷首，「我的臆測正是如此。」

Kirk沉默不語。

在帝國艦隊，能夠辦到這種程度的保密，恐怕只有那個單位。

然而問題是，要跟那些人打交道嗎？

無論最後Bones是否能夠獲得醫療協助，她勢必得付出一定的代價。

但話說回來，生病的人是Bones。

Bones是……無可取代的。

Kirk深深吸了一口氣，做出了決定。「謝謝妳，Ms. Spock。接下來我會處理。」

「是的，艦長。」Spock低聲回道。

二十分鐘之後，Kirk大喇喇走進一間船員艙房。

房內只有駕駛員Chekov，他躺在床上，手裡捧著資料板正在閱讀，一看到艦長闖進寢室，他嚇得立刻翻身下床。「艦、艦長。」Chekov慌忙向她行禮。當他意識到自己全身上下只有一件四角褲，皮膚白皙的少年整個人紅得像隻煮熟的蝦。

「別緊張。」Kirk給了他一個燦爛的微笑。「你的室友呢？我想和他談談。」

「是……是的。」Chekov手忙腳亂拿起通訊器，聯絡他的室友。

十分鐘之後， _企業號_ 的舵手兼首席安全官現身在寢室門口。

「艦長。」Sulu小心翼翼踏入室內，緊盯著Kirk，彷彿深怕她突然動手傷人。

「Mr. Sulu，」Kirk開口，一字一字清楚說道：「通知你的聯絡人， _企業號_ 的艦長Jame Kirk有件事想要拜託31區幫忙。」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

「艦長，恐怕妳的情報有誤，我不是31區的探員。」Sulu面不改色回道。

Sulu的反應相當鎮靜，但Kirk仍捕捉到他眼底閃過的一絲驚訝，由於他並未激動反駁，因此她認定自己的臆測應該沒錯；至於Chekov，他目瞪口呆看著兩位上級長官在他的艙房裡大眼瞪小眼。

Kirk不耐煩地擺了擺手，「 _我不在乎。_ 我不在乎你是31區的探員，或你為他們提供情報，或你認識哪些他們的人， _我在乎的_ 只有你知道該聯絡誰，還有我是你的指揮官。」

Sulu默不作聲瞪視他的艦長，Kirk迎上他凶狠的目光，蠻橫說道：「你會替我傳話。這是命令。」

「……是的，艦長。」最後，Sulu不情不願回答。

Kirk露出滿意的微笑，她起身離開占用的床舖，從從容容朝艙房門口走去。經過Sulu身邊時，她仍不由自主繃緊神經，以防那位身手矯捷的舵手突然襲擊她。所幸她的顧慮沒有成真，Kirk平安無事穿過滑開的艙門，步出Sulu和Chekov共用的艙房。

在走道上，Kirk驚訝地發現除了她帶來的兩名安全人員，Spock也在這裡，她手持光炮，警戒盯著艙房的出入口。當她看到艦長安然無恙現身，她緊繃的下顎似乎放鬆了些許。

想必Spock在Kirk離開之後，聯絡艦橋的值班船員或親自去了趟艦橋，利用船上的內部探測器鎖定她的生命訊號，找到她的位置，然後趕來察看這位行事莽撞的艦長是否安好。

Kirk不確定她應該對此感到得意或厭煩。贏得大副Spock的忠誠，有助於鞏固她的 _企業號_ 艦長地位；然而，在她明確表示接下來不需要Spock插手，Spock卻自作主張跟了過來，暫且不論她的動機是關心Kirk抑或另有盤算，事實就是Spock沒有聽從她的命令。

「怎麼？妳擔心我染指未成年的船員？」Kirk調侃道。

對於艦長的嘲諷，Spock不為所動，「我相信Chekov少尉已經過了最低同意年齡。」說著，她將光炮收回腰間的掛套。

她們在安全人員的陪同下走回艦長艙房，房門滑開時，Kirk轉頭瞄了Spock一眼，後者尾隨她踏進艙房。

艙門才關上，講求效率的半瓦肯人不浪費任何時間說道：「艦長，我不認為Mr. Sulu為31區工作。」

「我也不認為他是31區的探員。」Kirk同意。

Spock困惑的目光總能讓Kirk忍不住微笑。瓦肯人的智力高於人類，但他們並非無所不知。Kirk解釋：「我剛得到 _企業號_ 時，31區曾經接觸過Sulu——由於至今他仍在這艘船上，所以我相信他回絕了他們。」

Spock微瞇起眼，「妳監聽船上的私人通訊？」

「只有那些可能會要我命的人。」Kirk冷笑回道：「別擔心，Spock，我從來沒偷聽過妳和新瓦肯的通訊。啊，對了，別告訴Uhura，我亂搞她的通訊系統。」

「……我相信Nyota早已察覺 _企業號_ 的通訊系統存在艦長授權執行的不明程式。」

對於Spock的獨特幽默感，Kirk回以燦爛咧笑，儘管Spock總是以名字稱呼他們的首席通訊官令她有那麼一點點介意。

她的大副垂下眼，解開腰帶，將光炮、匕首、和劇痛裝置等武器，一件一件整齊擺在門邊的置物櫃。

Kirk脫下制服外衣，坐在床沿，Spock不發一語來到床邊，跪坐在她身後。她的雙手放上Kirk的肩膀，修長有力的手指推開她肩頸糾結的肌肉。

Kirk發出滿足的輕哼。

幾個月前Spock注意到Kirk經常失眠，她提議艦長嘗試「瓦肯神經按壓（Vulcan neuro-pressure）」——一種結合身體與心靈的技術——據說能夠幫助她放鬆身心，改善失眠的情況。從不排斥新鮮事物的Kirk欣然答應，她發現基本上就是按摩的「神經按壓」確實有效，她罕見地熟睡了一整夜，直到隔日值早班前才醒來。事後Kirk私下問過M’Benga醫生，他們的瓦肯生理專家證實「神經按壓」真有其事，Spock沒有誆騙她，而著名的瓦肯神經衝擊就是從這種技術發展出來的武術應用。

Kirk陸續從Spock那裡學會一些基本的技巧，她猜想這些招數可能會在床上很實用，只可惜至今她只有機會在Spock身上實作。（除此之外，很遺憾的，受限於Kirk的人類體質，瓦肯神經衝擊與她無緣。）

「艦長，妳認為Mr. Sulu會為妳聯繫31區嗎？」Spock輕聲問：「既然妳戳破了他和31區有接觸的事實，妳如何能確定他不會惱羞成怒，從中破壞？」

「很簡單。」Kirk回答：「在Sulu決定行刺我之前，他會盡可能討好我。」

目前Kirk在這艘船上的地位穩固，保持成功執行任務的漂亮成績，Sulu若想要擁有自己的船，最快的方式就是殺了Kirk取代她——但他勢必還得除掉指揮順位在他之上的Spock和Scotty——或者讓Kirk欠下他人情，一旦有機會便會薦舉他，Sulu如願當上指揮官，而Kirk擺脫這顆不定時炸彈，皆大歡喜。

經過大約一個小時的神經按壓和呼吸調節，Kirk已經完全放鬆。在她入睡之際，她感覺到Spock手指輕輕拂過她的頸側，短暫停留在她的臉頰，然後她墜入舒適的無意識黑暗。

當Kirk再次醒來，Spock不在床上，但Kirk可以感覺到她還在房間裡。Kirk用手肘撐起上身，藉著微弱的燭光，她看見Spock盤腿坐在地上的墊子，正在冥想。

瓦肯人需要的睡眠時間少於人類，然而Kirk不太喜歡Spock半夜離開，不僅是艙門開關的聲音會吵醒她，更因為這可能會帶給船員們錯誤印象，關於大副迫不及待離開那位挾怨報復的艦長。因此，Kirk乾脆備妥蠟燭和坐墊，讓Spock可以繼續留在她的房間裡，冥想或閱讀或不管做什麼她自己的事。

Kirk不聲不響下床，輕手輕腳繞過Spock，走進個人衛浴間。最初幾個星期她還會懷念地球上的熱水澡，但現在她已經習慣了星艦標準的音波淋浴。

她的思緒仍在Spock身上。截至目前為止，Spock是帶給她最少困擾的床伴。當Kirk和別人調情時，Spock不會發表任何情緒性的言論，也不會無故刁難那些和艦長眉來眼去的船員——只不過，或許是船員們已經摸清Kirk的脾氣，又或是這半年來Spock和她頻繁同進同出，現在 _企業號_ 上已經沒人再對Kirk投懷送抱——此外，Spock不會因為兩人的關係而要求特殊待遇，再怎麼說，她都已經是 _企業號_ 的大副，在她之上就只有艦長Kirk，除了推翻Kirk取而代之，她在這艘船上的職位晉升已經到了頂點。

Kirk不擔心Spock密謀行刺，至少目前還不會，因為現階段她仍需要Kirk這個盟友。

她曾經問過Spock，為什麼留在 _企業號_ ，而不是前往新瓦肯協助建立殖民地？當時，Spock低聲回答，瓦肯最高議會決定不召回所有散布在不同星系的旅外族人，由於星球毀滅、種族瀕臨滅絕，深恐被孤立在殖民地的瓦肯人急需盟友，尤其帝國星艦的武力，因此包括Spock在內的少數高階軍官以及外交官，都被要求留在原來的任職單位，拉攏對瓦肯友善的有力人士。

Kirk對種族屠殺沒興趣，對追求權力或地位也沒興趣，在外人眼裡，這位年輕的艦長似乎更熱衷於憑仗自己的官位在這艘船上作威作福以及享樂。然而，她表現得越是不在乎權勢，高層越是認定這個心狠手辣的小女生城府深密。

Kirk並非完全肯定為什麼Spock在她七年一次「失去理智的狂熱」結束之後，沒有順便結束她和Kirk的關係，反而一再答應艦長的深夜邀約。無論Kirk有多麼想歸因於她的個人魅力連半瓦肯人都無法抗拒，但她心知肚明理由不可能如此單純。Spock一定想從她身上得到某些好處，但在她攤牌之前，Kirk會盡情享受她們私下相處的時刻，因為和Spock一起躺在坐墊上一面按壓腳底的神經點一面閒聊船務，在她心中是僅次於和Bones一起喝酒抱怨這個瘋狂世界的娛樂。

當Kirk步出個人衛浴，回到寢室，Spock正在收拾熄滅的蠟燭，看來她的冥想時間結束了。Spock目不轉睛盯著一絲不掛的Kirk走向她，她挑起眉，微微勾起的嘴角似乎有一抹幾不可見的笑容。

Kirk來到她面前，一手解開Spock的制服領口，另一手摩擦她的手指，她稍稍墊起腳尖，將嘴唇印上半瓦肯人的耳尖，滿意地聽到她的呼吸變得急促。

「……艦長。」

「Jame。叫我Jame。除非在床上叫我艦長能讓妳更興奮。」

儘管Kirk有信心Sulu會為她傳話，但她不確定31區會如何回應，同時她也無從得知失蹤的Patterson醫生是否真為31區吸收。焦躁等待回覆的期間，Kirk繼續搜尋星艦的資料庫，鎖定醫藥科學發達的文明，抱持一線希望尋找異星紅血球增多症不是絕症的星球；至於Bones，他繼續像個沒事人似的在醫務室執行勤務，完全看不出他有任何一點尋求醫療協助的打算。

四天之後，星艦司令部傳來新的命令，Catwright上將指示 _企業號_ 前往27號星際基地執行祕密任務。27號星際基地位於地球帝國與克林貢帝國的交界地帶，昔日獵戶座人的勢力範圍。雖然獵戶座人已經宣誓效忠帝國，但在帝國邊陲區域，獵戶座黑幫（Orion Syndicate）依舊活躍。

_企業號_ 並非距離27號星際基地最近的一艘星艦，而Catwright上將和Kirk也沒有私交，因此Kirk懷疑這可能是31區的回覆，安排她前往星際基地和他們的探員會面。Kirk毫不遲疑下達命令改變航線，前往27號星際基地。

經過一個星期的飛行， _企業號_ 接近目的地。

Kirk決定帶首席安全官Sulu以及幾名安全人員傳送下去，將 _企業號_ 留給Spock。

「艦長，」Spock抗議，「我不認為由Mr. Sulu陪同妳與31區的探員會面是明智之舉。妳應該帶能夠信任的軍官，以免這是設局。」

「我需要能夠信任的人留在船上。」Kirk回應。

如果這真是請君入甕的圈套——她的直覺告訴她應該不是——她更需要Spock留在 _企業號_ ，要是她在星際基地有什麼三長兩短，在Sulu策動接掌 _企業號_ 之前，取得先機的Spock能夠保住這艘船的控制權，取代Kirk成為 _企業號_ 的艦長。就算Spock和Bones處不來，但至少她不會因為首席醫官是前任艦長的朋友而下令處死他。

當然Kirk不會據實告訴Spock所有的考量。

不顧Spock的反對，Kirk執意和Sulu以及另外兩名安全人員一起踏上傳送室平臺，在Spock慍怒的注視之下，光傳至27號星際基地。

當一行人在光傳目的地的傳送平臺上物質化，Kirk一眼就看到迎接他們的人在操控臺後方朝她行禮。她舉手回禮，移步踏下傳送平臺。

「Jame Kirk艦長，」一名金髮藍眼的青年走到她面前，「我是27號星際基地的副指揮官Drake。」說著，他露出意味深長的微笑。

_幹。_ 心底暗罵歸暗罵，Kirk仍擺上圓滑的笑容，「Androvar Drake！沒想到在這裡見到你，真是個驚喜。」

Androvar Drake比Kirk早兩期進入星艦學院，外貌與成績皆出色的Drake是個話題人物，Kirk對他沒特別好感也沒特別厭惡，直到他們在進階戰術武器的課堂上相遇，Drake在期中考的模擬器對戰輸給Kirk，對她耿耿於懷。Kirk不太清楚關於她睡了指導教授換取事先得知試題內容的流言是誰開始傳的，她大方承認Pike上校和她過從甚密，聲稱他們私下相處時都忙著做更愉快的事根本沒時間討論考試題目。

在星艦學院，表現不俗的學員通常都會受邀加入名為研究會的小團體，高階軍官利用讀書會的形式吸收新血，培植能夠信任的自己人。由於Kirk早已被視為Christopher Pike的門徒，再加上入學第二年她無端捲入Nogura上將婚外情仙人跳的醜聞——那不是她設的局，但除了Bones之外似乎沒人相信她的說詞——儘管她的學業成績非常亮眼，也不曾有人接觸她，邀請她加入他們的研究會。

唯一的例外就是Androvar Drake。那是Kirk在星艦學院的第三年，Drake已經畢業，並且服役於帝國星艦 _ISS-法拉格特_ ，她已經忘記那一天她為什麼會答應Drake的邀約，可能是一時好奇也可能是閒著無聊，上岸休假的年輕軍官帶她去學院附近的酒吧，和她聊星艦的暗殺文化，告訴她若想要在太空船上生存，就要找對人依靠。當晚Kirk和Drake一起回她的宿舍。

實際的過程她已經不記得了，但結束之後發生的事Kirk怎麼也忘不了——Drake躺在她的床上，呼吸都還沒調勻，竟然揶揄她說：「就一個靠著身體拿到高分的人，妳的表現不算特別出色嘛。」

對此，Kirk的回應是一腳把Darke踢下床，笑咪咪指著房門有禮貌地叫他滾出去。

如果那些人相中她的原因在於她如何利用自己的身體獲得好成績，那麼，她對他們的「研究會」沒有興趣。

往後她再也沒見過Drake，直到今天。

Kirk下定決心不會讓那個小插曲影響到她的專業表現。

「請跟我來，Kirk艦長。」

Drake做出邀請的手勢，Kirk跟隨他離開傳送室，而她的安全人員緊跟在他們身後。

Kirk原以為Drake會領她去見星際基地的指揮官，沒想到他直接把他們帶到基地的安全官辦公室。

在她出聲質問之前，Drake一本正經告訴她：「Catwright上將指示我交代妳關於任務的細節。」

_幹。_ Kirk再次暗罵。這可真是太好了，和她會面的31區探員不是別人正是他媽的Androvar Drake。

有那麼一個短暫片刻，Kirk考慮掉頭就走。但轉念一想，都已經大費周章來到這裡和31區的人碰頭，何不再多待幾分鐘。

Kirk默不作聲跟在Drake身後走進辦公室，隨行的安全人員則站定在門外守候。辦公室裡只有他們二人，Kirk依照Drake的示意坐進辦公桌前的椅子，而後者一屁股坐上辦公桌，刻意過度靠近Kirk，疑似企圖激怒她。

「聽說妳有求於我們？」Drake輕佻問道。

Kirk挑眉瞪著他，沒有吭聲。

「噯，別這麼生疏嘛。妳我可是學院時期的老同學，難道妳忘了我們曾經有過那一夜？」

Kirk冷冷一笑，她把手放上Drake的腿，隔著制服長褲來回撫摸他的大腿內側。「我不相信Catwright上將的命令是叫你來羞辱我。」

Drake不自在地把她的手撥開。「妳很聰明，Kirk。妳懂得利用自己的身體達到目的，也懂得偽裝示弱，看看Nogura和Pike的下場，或許我該慶幸妳只是把我踢下床而已。然而，妳以為靠著那些小聰明的手段，能讓妳爬多高？我敢說當上艦長已經是妳的極限了，如果妳想要如願升上少將，妳需要有影響力的朋友。」

「我對晉升沒有興趣。」Kirk斷然回答，「我已經有 _企業號_ 了。」

Drake嗤笑道：「妳不必裝傻，我們都知道那是不可能的。好吧，假設妳對升遷真的沒有興趣，一旦妳的船員發現跟隨這位艦長無助於他們的職業生涯，他們會行刺艦長。Kirk，面對現實吧，妳不可能永遠當艦長，若不是死在船上，就是升官離開太空船改坐辦公桌。妳會需要盟友，以免星艦司令部那些多疑的老頭把妳丟到某個偏遠的星系，給妳一間比個人衛浴還狹小的破爛辦公室。」

Kirk沉默不語。Drake所言不假，她不可能永遠當艦長，如果她非常幸運沒被底下的人暗殺，之後她會升官，極有可能被調離 _企業號_ 。

「你想要什麼？」她問。

「合作關係。」Drake回答：「妳是當今帝國星艦最優秀的指揮官之一，31區注意妳好一段時間了。」

31區雖是星艦的分支，但這個情報機關獨立運作，並且和星艦情報處關係不睦。星艦出身的Sato女皇一直想要控制31區，但她始終於法掌控這個部門。

如果就此答應Drake，未來她勢必會被捲入與31區有關的各種爭端。

但……管他的，就先答應吧，後果以後再說。

Kirk伸出手，Drake笑著回握。「太好了。」

_一點都不好。_

「那麼，Kirk艦長，妳想要拜託31區做什麼？」

Kirk吸了一口氣，清楚明確說道：「我想要為你們工作的Patterson醫生。」

Drake露出明顯的驚訝表情。「為什麼？」

Kirk注意到他沒有否認Patterson醫生為31區工作。「需要藉助她的研究長才。」

「……哪方面的研究？」Drake再問。

「血液疾病。」

Kirk看得出來這不是Drake意料之中的答案，同時她也看到Drake的大腦正在高速運轉，推敲她的動機和目的。他會調閱她的健康檢查報告嗎？懷疑她染上了血液疾病？

「只有這件事？」

Kirk看頷首。

「好。我會替妳傳話。」

Drake躍下辦公桌，Kirk跟著站起身，就在這時，她聽到警報響起的聲音。

「怎麼回事？」

Drake還沒回答，Kirk的通訊器也傳來呼叫聲。

「這裡是Kirk。」

「艦長，」Spock的聲音急急說道：「探測器讀到三艘克林貢獵鳥艦，以及兩艘獵戶座攔截艦接近星際基地。」

「紅色警戒。」Kirk下令，「主光炮待命。我會儘快回船。」

「是的，艦長。」

Kirk切斷通訊。她還沒開口，Drake先說道：「應該是獵戶座黑幫的太空船。他們經常侵入克林貢的領空打劫，被巡邏的獵鳥艦發現，就逃回帝國的領空。克林貢人通常不會窮追不捨，零星的交火，或許，但他們不會深入我們的領空。」

Kirk暗暗懷疑帝國縱容獵戶座黑幫騷擾克林貢帝國的邊界，如同數百年前地球航海時代出現的私掠船。

Drake帶著Kirk和她的船員沒有耽擱回到傳送室，一踏上傳送平臺，他們幾乎立刻被光傳回 _企業號_ 。

Kirk用內部通訊器下達命令，升起護盾，所有人員就戰鬥位置待命。她帶著身兼舵手的Sulu奔進高速電梯，前往艦橋。

電梯門一打開，她驚訝看到艦長椅竟然是空的，大副Spock不在她應該坐定的崗位，事實上，整個艦橋都沒有半瓦肯人的身影。

「我的大副在哪裡？」

艦橋軍官面面相覷，最後開口的人是Uhura。「艦長，她消失了。」

「什麼意思？」Kirk質問。

「艦長！」通訊器傳來Scotty的聲音，他慌忙告知：「剛剛輪機室有兩個人憑空消失了！」

_憑空消失？_

Kirk轉過身惡狠狠瞪著科學站的藍衣，那位年輕上尉戰戰兢兢說道：「在Spock中校消失之前，探測器讀到其中一艘獵戶座攔截艦的能量浪湧。中校問我是不是武器，我還沒來得及回應，她就不見了。那應該是光傳的能量。」

也就是說，在 _企業號_ 的護盾升起之前，獵戶座人利用光傳綁架了 _企業號_ 的船員，其中包括Spock。

_企業號_ 進入紅色警戒但遲遲沒有升起護盾，原因在Kirk，她還在等待她的艦長傳送回船……

Kirk壓下心頭的憤怒和愧疚，強迫自己冷靜。「那艘攔截艦呢？」

「已經進入曲速消失了。」Chekov回答。

「兩艘都是？」

「另一艘還在附近。」年輕科學官稟告：「第二艘攔截艦的船體受損，估計還在搶修，曲速還沒上線。」

「打爛他們的武器系統和曲速核，但別炸了他們。」Kirk下令。

如果她要找回她的船員，她需要籌碼。

「遵命，艦長。」

Kirk坐進艦長椅，陰沉地看著嗜血的船員們追上那艘飛不快的獵戶座攔截艦，主光炮與次光炮對準武器和輪機室，射擊一輪之後，敵船要求通話。Kirk點頭示意Uhura將通訊畫面放上主屏幕，她的眼角餘光掃到一臉失望Sulu和Chekov，彷彿沒能將敵船打爛非常不痛快。

屏幕上出現一位綠皮膚的光頭男子。

「你是艦長？」Kirk毫不客氣問。

「是的。」

「我們的船員在哪裡？」Kirk又問。

「……我希望和艦長妳當面談。」他回答：「我們獵戶座人習慣面對面談正事。」

Kirk環伺艦橋，通常這時候她會徵詢Spock的意見，但此刻Spock不在船上。

Kirk點頭同意。她將艦橋指揮權交給Sulu，招來兩名安全人員，和她一起搭乘高速電梯前往傳送室。

她才抵達傳送室，先看見兩道光束，接著一男一女現身在傳送平臺。她一眼就認出那位光頭壯漢是數分鐘之前和她通訊的獵戶座艦長。

Kirk踏著大步走到他面前，仰頭看著他，「喂，你知道我的船員在哪裡嗎？」

壯漢皺眉，「Kirk艦長，我不——」

Kirk舉起手，光炮抵著他的胸口。她扣下扳機，將他擊暈。

她轉過頭，看向旁邊的綠皮膚紅髮女子。後者目瞪口呆望著她。

「那妳呢？妳知道嗎？」Kirk微笑著將光炮指向她。

紅髮女子連連點頭，「他們被送去Verex Ⅲ，等候在奴隸市場拍賣。」

_他媽的獵戶座人口販子和他媽的奴隸市場_ 。

……最起碼的，現在她知道該去哪裡找她的Spock了。

Kirk對一旁的安全人員下令，「把這兩個人關進禁閉室。」說完，她掉轉過頭，走進高速電梯，再次回到艦橋。

艦長一現身，Sulu恭敬地把艦長椅還給她。她給了舵手一個滿意的笑容，接著下令摧毀那艘失去動力的獵戶座攔截艦。

「設定航線前往Verex Ⅲ，我們要讓那些外星人知道，綁架星艦軍官是什麼下場。」Kirk惡狠狠宣布。

「遵命，艦長！」

艦橋上每一位軍官向她行禮。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan neuro-pressure是ENT的設定。老實說，我不太爽編劇老是安排各種服務觀眾的橋段，雖說T'Pol很美我看得很開心也覺得我被服務到了，但心裡某個角落卻又忍不住抱怨。（還有T'Pol/Trip是我的船！）


	3. Chapter 3

_冷。她倚著金屬柵欄，坐在沾滿穢物的地上。隔著衣服，冰涼的柵欄一點一點帶走她的體溫。雖不至於失溫，但她的肢體和感官因為飢餓、疲倦、以及低溫，逐漸變得遲鈍不堪。_

_冷靜。她告訴自己，冷靜。_

_一個女孩。紅色的女孩。女孩個頭不高，與人類孩童相仿。她不知道她所屬的種族，女孩紅棕色的皮膚讓她想起不再存在的母星，甚至她皮膚上的皺摺都像是沙紋。_

不再存在的母星？

_她聽見金屬摩擦的刺耳聲響，看見高壯的守衛推開柵門，擠進幽暗的囚室。綠皮膚的守衛一把抓住紅皮膚女孩的手臂，粗暴扯著她朝向敞開的柵門。她放聲尖叫，奮力拍打守衛的手臂，但她的反抗沒起任何作用，守衛看似不痛不癢，繼續拽著她拖行。她高聲求助，然而牢籠裡沒人理睬，或站或坐的人們，有的垂下眼，有的轉過頭，當作沒看到又沒聽到。_

_女孩含淚的雙眼找到了她，黑褐色的大眼裡盡是恐懼與絕望。_

_她心知肚明自己幫不上忙，但她也無法置之不理。 她從地上躍起，奔向守衛，用盡全身的力量以肩膀撞擊他的心口。她的突襲奏效了，守衛鬆開手，歪歪斜斜撞上柵欄，而紅皮膚女孩立刻躲到她身後，雙手揪住她的星艦制服衣襬。_

_她舉起雙臂護住頭部和胸部，擺出應戰的姿勢，然而守衛卻掏出一個小小的裝置，握在掌中指向她。高頻率的聲音驟然響起在她兩耳之間，無以名狀的劇烈疼痛如同利刃切入她顱內。她發出了自己從沒聽過的痛苦吶喊，抽搐倒地——_

Kirk睜開眼，猛然坐起在床上。昏暗的房間裡只聽到她的心跳，沒有其他的聲音。她大口吸氣，冰冷的汗水沿著背脊淌下。

_那只是惡夢。_ 她對自己重複， _那只是惡夢罷了。_

Kirk拖著腳步下床，走進浴室，脫掉汗溼的衣物，站在淋浴間裡，試圖讓自己在效果近似於冷水澡的音波淋浴放鬆下來。

淋浴後，Kirk換上乾淨的制服。橫豎都是睡不著，她乾脆離開艙房，前往醫務室。船上的時間是0230，當她踏進醫務室，一眼就看到Bones坐在桌前，拿著手術刀，正在切割某種小型生物，天曉得這是什麼詭異的實驗。

「嘿，Bones。」

首席醫官頭也沒抬，隨口問道：「Jame，妳受傷了嗎？或者妳只是睡不著？」

「睡不著。」她回答。

很難得的，這次Bones沒有氣呼呼嘟噥著若沒受傷就別來打擾他的工作。醫官繼續用刀片戳著手術桌上看起來有點像是穿山甲的外星生物，一面錄下語音敘述的解剖紀錄。

Kirk沒有干擾她朋友的實驗，她一屁股坐在其中一張空醫療床，瞪著醫療儀器的顯示面板發呆。

十四個小時之前，獵戶座攔截艦綁走了Spock，以及另外七名船員。

究竟那是不幸的巧合？還是她被設計了？——Drake引誘Kirk和 _企業號_ 來到邊境，暗中勾結獵戶座黑幫，伺機綁架她的船員——到底任何有常識的人，都不會招惹帝國星艦，遑論綁架值勤中的星艦軍官，因此獵戶座黑幫明目張膽擄走 _企業號_ 的船員，著實不尋常。

Hazik，被扣押的獵戶座攔截艦艦長，在劇痛隔間經歷了六小時的折磨拷問，他承認自己是獵戶座黑幫的成員，在地球帝國的默許之下，他們不時闖入克林貢領空打劫往來礦場星球的運輸船。但Hazik堅稱他不知道另一艘攔截艦為何綁架 _企業號_ 的船員。直到在旁監督生命徵象的安全官宣布再繼續下去，他們的 _客人_ 將會受到無法復原的腦部損傷，Hazik可能再也無法回答任何問題，安全人員才把他放出來，拖回禁閉室。

Kirk原想拷問那位獵戶座女性，然而她注意到她的船員——尤其是男性船員們——與其把紅髮女孩丟進劇痛隔間看著她痛苦哀號，他們似乎更想利用她享樂，畢竟「獵戶座奴隸女孩」以性慾旺盛和無法抗拒的誘惑魅力聞名。Kirk下令，未經艦長允許，任何人皆不得擅入禁閉室。老實說，她一點也不在乎獵戶座女孩的人身安全，但這位女孩可能擁有某些資訊能夠幫助她救回她的大副，而她一點也不願意錯失這個機會。

Bones放下手術刀，脫下手術手套。他來到Kirk身邊，在床沿坐下。他嘆了口氣，「自從妳和Spock開始交往後，妳就很少半夜跑來醫務室討安眠藥了。」

_咦？_

「我沒有和Spock交往。」Kirk皺眉說道。

「最好沒有。」Bones翻了個白眼，「Jame，有時候妳真的很遲鈍。老實說，我一點都不想知道妳們在一起的時候都在做些什麼，但除了……在床上打滾之外，妳們也會一起吃飯，聊和職務無關的話題，是吧？」

「嗯……等等，Bones，該不會全船的人都以為Spock和我在交往，所以再也沒人對我大獻殷勤吧？」

如果說之前Bones給她的回應稱為翻白眼，那麼這一回她親愛的首席醫官眼球都快翻到後腦勺了。

「妳到底來找我幹嘛？想要我給妳一點東西幫助妳睡覺嗎？沒問題，我這就去拿注射器。」

Kirk下意識縮了脖子。Bones和注射器恐怕是銀河系裡數一數二的恐怖組合。「不，謝了，我覺得健身房可能是比較好的選項。」

Bones氣呼呼哼了一聲，他重重拍了一下Kirk的肩膀，起身離開醫療床，他回到手術桌前，開始動手整理桌面的外星生物遺骸。

Kirk望著她朋友的背影，忍不住想著，或許這景象只剩下一年了……

_不，_ 她更正自己， _我不相信雙輸。_

或許和Drake的會面是個錯誤，但她不會放棄希望，她會繼續幫Bones尋找可能的醫療資源，除此之外她也會救回Spock。

Kirk跳下醫療床，朝醫務室的門口走去。「回頭見，Bones。」她說。

Bones頭也沒回，隨口應了一聲。

艙門滑開的瞬間，Kirk突然兩眼一花——

_冰冷。疼痛。麻木。_

_微弱的光線中，柵欄晃動不止猶如水波，使她頭暈目眩。她闔上雙眼，等待暈眩不適消退之後，才又睜開眼。紅色女孩的臉孔占據了她的視線，女孩淚眼汪注視著她……_

「艦長。」 Kirk眨了眨眼。幻象消失了。她站在醫務室外，置身於太空船的明亮走道。幾步外一名紅衣向她行禮。她記得那位高瘦的紅衣是Dickerson上尉， _企業號_ 的安全官。

在她下意識舉手回禮之前，她注意到跟在那名年輕上尉身邊的人，竟是應當被關在禁閉室裡的獵戶座女孩。

Kirk厲聲質問：「是誰允許你放她出來的？」

Dickerson沒有立刻回覆，他僅只愣愣望著Kirk。

_不對勁。_ Kirk心中警鈴大響，她悄悄移動身體重心，準備隨時應付可能的突發狀況。

獵戶座女孩雙手握住Dickerson的手肘，一臉懇求望著他。Dickerson稍微把她擋在身後，打算保護她的心意不言而喻。

Kirk立刻抽出腰間的光炮，毫不猶豫把Dickerson擊暈。她無視呆愣在原地的獵戶座女孩，逕自拿出通訊器，聯絡她的首席安全官。「這是Kirk。我在醫務室。需要安全人員支援。」

「收到，艦長。」

結束通話。Kirk將手裡的光炮轉向獵戶座女孩，但在她開口之前，醫務室艙門咻的一聲滑開，Bones的聲音在她肩膀後方響起：「老天，Jame，又是哪個蠢蛋企圖行刺妳嗎？」

「我沒事，Bones。」Kirk隨口回答。她的雙眼仍緊盯著獵戶座女孩，手裡的光炮仍不敢放下，她聽到醫療三度儀掃描的惱人聲音從她身後傳來。「我說 _我沒事_ 。」

「最好是。」Bones嘟噥，他繼續掃描，對Kirk的抱怨充耳不聞。

醫療掃描的嗡嗡聲才停歇，Sulu已經帶著兩名安全人員趕到。

「艦長。」Sulu冷冷看了一眼倒在地上的Dickerson，他沒有詢問事發經過，而只是安靜地等待命令。

「把這個蠢蛋關進劇痛隔間。問他為什麼擅自把獵戶座女孩放出來，還有搞清楚他的同夥有哪些人。」

「遵命，艦長。」Sulu手一揮，兩名下屬一左一右抓住Dickerson的手臂，粗魯地拖著他前行，也不管被拖行的人肩膀是否會脫臼。他瞄向獵戶座女孩，「也要把她送進劇痛隔間嗎？」

Kirk不動聲色打量獵戶座女孩，後者臉上稍嫌刻意的慌張神色依舊令Kirk感到不太對勁。「暫時不用。」她說：「我會親自押她回禁閉室。」

Sulu冷冷一笑。他朝Kirk行禮，便轉身離開。

「Kirk艦長。」獵戶座女孩殷切注視著她。

Kirk朝她晃了晃手裡的光炮，不耐煩說：「妳要自己走？還是我把妳打暈，再找人拖著妳回禁閉室？」

獵戶座女孩咬了下唇，最後認命似的轉過身，往禁閉室的方向走回去。Kirk跟在她身邊，光炮一直指著她。

「艦長，」獵戶座女孩輕聲說道：「我……屬於Hazik，直到不久前他把我送給Dickerson上尉。Dickerson上尉說他會保護我，要我別害怕……」

Kirk瞟了她一眼，「Dickerson說他會保護妳，然後把妳放出禁閉室？」

她點頭。

「然後呢？他打算把妳帶去哪？他的艙房嗎？」

「我相信是的。」

Kirk哼了一聲，「於是妳就乖乖聽話跟著他？」

她眨了眨眼，理所當然說道：「Hazik把我當做禮物送給Dickerson，現在我屬於他。我應該聽從他的話。」

Kirk不屑地說：「帝國星艦上沒有屬於個人的奴隸，Dickerson應該告訴妳這個規定。」外星人是屬於地球帝國的奴隸，而非哪一位地球人的財產。

她們沿著通道走了大約一分鐘，來到同樣位於G甲板的禁閉室。兩位站崗的安全人員面無表情向艦長行禮，Kirk不禁好奇，難道Dickerson自作主張放獵戶座女孩出來時，他們都沒想到該阻止嗎？

Kirk把綠皮膚的紅髮女子趕進禁閉室。她一踏進隔間，旋即回過身，露出楚楚可憐的模樣注視著Kirk。

Kirk面不改色回望。

她很漂亮，五官精緻的臉孔，一雙會說話的大眼，破布似的連身裙猶如設計來炫耀她窈窕的好身材。一年半前的學員Kirk見到她會立刻擠上前搭訕的類型。

「妳叫什麼名字？」Kirk輕聲問。

「Gaila。」她立刻回答。

「Gaila。」Kirk微笑複誦。

Gaila明亮的大眼裡充滿了期望。

Kirk臉上的笑容加深，她往後退了一步，啟動禁閉室的力場，將Gaila隔離在囚室裡。

這不是Gaila預期的發展。Kirk清楚看到她臉上的驚愕，以及眼底閃過的一絲惡毒。

Kirk告誡站崗的安全人員，倘若她再發現誰膽敢無視她的命令擅自放人，一律劇痛隔間伺候。聽到兩位安全人員戰戰兢兢回覆「遵命，艦長」，Kirk這才心滿意足離開禁閉室，前去設在安全官辦公室的劇痛隔間。

人還沒到，尖叫聲已經傳入她的耳中。Kirk不由得皺眉，她沒有特別喜歡把人關進劇痛隔間聽他們慘叫，不像某些虐待狂——好比說她的首席安全官Sulu——裡面的人喊得越淒厲，他笑得越歡暢。但Dickerson自討苦吃，不教訓他一頓不行。

Kirk步入半開放的艙室，一個大小近似單人逃生艙的透明密閉圓柱立在艙室中央，Dickerson一面拍打強化纖維的透明艙壁一面大叫。 _發明劇痛隔間的人鐵定是個喪心病狂的天才。_ Kirk暗暗讚嘆，過去的刑求手法沒有哪一種能比得上直接刺激一個人的大腦疼痛中心，至今沒人能夠在劇痛隔間待上超過十二小時還沒崩潰。

她走向站在控制臺旁的Sulu，「問出了什麼嗎？」

Sulu冷笑回道：「Dickerson說他把那個奴隸女孩放出禁閉室是為了『保護』她。她是Hazik送他的『禮物』。」

「他以前就認識Hazik？」

Sulu否認：「不，Dickerson說他之前沒見過那個獵戶座人。」

「你的意思是，我們的軍官就這麼輕而易舉被一個女人收買了？」Kirk難以置信問。

「獵戶座奴隸女孩的魅力是公認無法抗拒的。」Sulu斜了她一眼，彷彿在說，我相信妳很清楚這點。

Gaila確實很迷人，但Kirk不認為她的魅力無法抗拒。

「繼續問。」Kirk指示，「問到你認為他完全吐實。」

「樂意之至。」Sulu咧嘴一笑。他調節裝置的輸出功率，Dickerson再度慘叫連連。

Dickerson的供詞和Gaila的說法一致，然而——

Kirk心念一動，她掏出通訊器，「Bones，帶著你的三度儀到劇痛隔間，我需要你掃描Dickerson。」

等待Bones到來的空檔，Kirk木然看著隔間裡哀嚎的Dickerson，一面思忖該如何才能救回她的船員。 _企業號_ 在飛往Verex Ⅲ的途中，數個小時之前，Hazik在拷問下已經證實Verex Ⅲ是人口販子的其中一個根據地，該星球不定期舉辦奴隸拍賣會。假設情報無誤，而 _企業號_ 及時趕到，在那裡，他們還會遭遇到什麼？要是一不小心更多船員被綁架呢？屆時她又該怎麼辦？

Bones沒讓她等太久，不多時首席醫官匆匆到來。他環顧艙室，暴躁問道：「Dickerson是哪一位？」

Kirk隨手往劇痛隔間一指。

Bones惱怒地瞪著她，隔了一會才以對幼稚園小孩說話的口吻耐心說道：「Jame，控制臺上有個東西叫做的監控面板，螢幕顯示了關在劇痛隔間裡不論哪個物種的生理狀態數值。」

「對，那些數值告訴我他還活著，目前還有意識，有心跳也有呼吸。」Kirk說：「但我想知道的是，他有沒有可能……被催眠？」

Bones看著她的眼神彷彿她有哪根筋不對勁，但他仍拿起醫療三度儀，一面掃描一面嘟噥：「那個傢伙才剛被折磨，就算先前被催眠八成已經解除了，我不相信醫療掃描能找出什麼……嗯，這不太尋常……」

「什麼不尋常？」Kirk連忙問。

「他的內分泌。」Bones說：「腎上腺素濃度高得危險，雄激素也偏高。他在劇痛隔間待多久了？」

「不到半小時。」Sulu回答。

Kirk不解問道：「這代表什麼？」

「Jame，我記得在外星生理學的課堂上，曾經聽過獵戶座女性『令人難以抗拒』的原因，除了她們精於挑逗的肢體動作，更重要的是她們散發的費洛蒙，大部分人形物種的男性都會不自覺受到吸引。」Bones解釋：「如果Dickerson長時間和那位獵戶座女性近距離相處，他的內分泌異常有可能是受到她散發的費洛蒙所影響。我無法確定Dickerson是否受到『催眠』，然而在這種生理條件下，如果獵戶座女性誘惑他並且給予他言語暗示，他很有可能會照做。」

說著，Bones將醫療三度儀放在Kirk面前，開始掃描她。

「你在幹嘛？」她質問。

「檢查妳的讀數。」Bones回答：「考量到妳對綠色外星人有特殊的癖好，身為醫官，出於職責當然要確認妳是否受到影響。」

Kirk忍不住皺眉，而一旁的Sulu很不給面子的冷笑幾聲。

_對綠色外星人有特殊的癖好？什麼跟什麼呀？說到綠色……_

「Bones，你說『大部分人形物種的男性』都會受到獵戶座女性費洛蒙的吸引，那麼， _獵戶座男性_ 也包括在其中嗎？」Kirk問。

Bones回答：「我不知道。沒讀過相關的記錄。」停了一下，他問：「妳要我去掃描那位獵戶座男性弄個清楚嗎？」

「你果然懂我，Bones。」Kirk笑嘻嘻向醫官擠眉弄眼，而她輕佻的神情毫不意外又為她贏得了一記白眼。

一個小時之後，Kirk再度出現在禁閉室。她來到Gaila的囚室外，安全人員聽從艦長的指示降下防護力場，待Kirk進入囚室，再啟動力場將兩人關在裡頭。

Gaila翻身坐起在床，抬起眼注視著Kirk走近。她稍微挪動身體，不著痕跡送出邀請對方坐上床沿的信號。

Kirk一屁股坐下，假裝沒注意到Gaila悄悄用大腿磨蹭她的臀部。她將握在掌中的訊號干擾裝置平放在床上，啟動。「妳知道這是什麼，對吧？」

Gaila露出勾人的笑容，「這表示妳想要我們保有一點隱私。」

Kirk笑而不語。

獵戶座女孩攀著她的肩膀，溫軟的身子貼上她的身側，豐滿的胸部擠壓她的手臂。她靠得很近，鮮紅的嘴唇離她的臉頰不過數公分—— 「……Gaila。」

「嗯？」她嚶嚀輕哼，濕熱的氣息噴在她的頸側。

「Gaila，別裝了。」Kirk冷冷說道，她一手抓住Gaila的手腕，另一手握住腰間的光炮，「獵戶座男性並非對妳們的費洛蒙免疫，也就是說，儘管妳聲稱自己是Hazik的財產，但妳可以誘使他依照妳的意思行事，如同妳『說服』Dickerson放妳離開禁閉室。」

Gaila臉色一變，她想抽回手，但Kirk收緊手指。Gaila立刻改變策略，使勁甩臂逼迫Kirk鬆手的同時，以身體重擊Kirk，把她推倒在床，並且翻身跨坐在Kirk的腰間，用膝蓋壓住她的手臂，使她無法拔出光炮。

背部硬生生撞上床板的感覺並不好受，但Kirk仍擺出燦爛的微笑，「雖然我捨不得把妳送進劇痛隔間，但現在看來，妳沒有給我其他的選擇。」說完，她斂起笑容，移動同樣受到箝制的另一隻手，手指勾住匕首握柄，迅速抽出，將銳利的刀鋒抵在Gaila的下腹，「我建議妳放開我，讓我們像兩個文明人一樣好好對話；否則我會把妳的肚子戳爛，然後叫警衛進來，先讓醫官把妳的肚子補起來，再把妳丟進劇痛隔間，到時候不論哪些妳想隱瞞的事實都會從實招來，所有人都會聽到。妳意下如何，Gaila？和我談條件？還是劇痛隔間？」

獵戶座女孩咬牙切齒瞪著Kirk——她的模樣依舊美得冒煙，Kirk有點得意她的女性生理條件讓她免於受到費洛蒙的影響，儘管內心深處仍有欲望蠢蠢欲動，嗯，稍早Bones說了什麼，對綠色外星人的偏好？——Gaila鬆開腿，解除對Kirk的壓制，她緩緩坐到床沿，冷眼看著Kirk動作一點也不優雅翻身坐起。

「妳想要什麼？」她冷著嗓子問。

「我想要救回我的船員。」Kirk回答。

Gaila瞟了Kirk一眼，「才不過幾名船員，妳竟然要大費周章動用一整艘星艦的武力？」

「帝國星艦的船員在值勤中遭到綁架，送往奴隸市場拍賣，這消息若傳出去，會成為我的把柄。」Kirk說：「想看我失勢的人，會很期待這種連自己船員都保不住的笑話。」

Gaila嗤了一聲，「這不是真正的理由，如果是，妳才不會如此輕易告訴我。」

「對我而言，這就是理由。」Kirk聳了聳肩，「那妳呢，Gaila？妳想要什麼？」

Gaila偏過頭，想了想，「如果我說，我想要屬於 _妳_ 呢？」

「很抱歉，我對私人奴隸沒有興趣。」Kirk斷然回絕，「不過，如果妳想要留在這艘船上，我可以找名目讓妳留下來——前提是，妳得先幫我找回被你們綁架的八名船員。」

Gaila沒有直接回答。她安靜了片刻，才低聲說：「Kirk艦長，我聽過不少關於妳的流言。」

Kirk咧嘴一笑，「相信我，大部分流言都有根據。」

Gaila微怔。她沉思片刻，最後露出心意已決的表情。「你們會需要我的授權碼。」她說，「奴隸買賣是個賺錢的行業，Verex Ⅲ的維安防護堪比你們的星際基地，唯擁有授權碼的『買家』才能接近那顆行星，進入光傳的範圍。」

Gaila的手掌搭上Kirk的手臂，「我願意提供給授權碼，並且跟隨你們的登陸小隊傳送至Verex Ⅲ，協助你們找到船員。我的條件是：一旦妳的船員們獲救，妳立刻將Hazik也傳送到Verex Ⅲ，讓我們留在那裡，自行離去。」

「成交。」Kirk一口答應。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

不知道第幾次，Kirk抽出配帶的光炮，檢查能量確實填充，再將光炮收回腰間的掛套。

三十分鐘之前， _企業號_ 抵達Verex星系，離開曲速，朝該星系的第三顆行星推進。Gaila提供的授權碼讓他們順利通過檢查哨，進入Verex Ⅲ的軌道。 _企業號_ 的探測器捕捉到行星軌道上超過三十艘大大小小的太空船繞行，看來底下相當熱鬧。Kirk宣布她將親自率領登陸小隊執行營救任務，並且任命Sulu為代理艦長。

一聽到這個宣布，Bones立刻衝上艦橋，把Kirk押進高速電梯，壓低嗓門對她怒吼：「Jame，妳瘋了嗎？打從妳當上艦長的第一天，Sulu就盤算著如何搶到 _企業號_ 的指揮權。現在可好了，Spock被綁架，狀況不明，而妳偏要身先士卒衝下去找人，難道妳一點都不擔心Sulu趁這機會控制 _企業號_ 嗎？」

Kirk惱怒回道：「我當然擔心，但Bones，我沒有更好的選項。」儘管她知道Bones沒有惡意，但醫官竟質疑她這位指揮官的決定，令她煩躁不已。「Sulu是非常優秀的飛行員，由於我們可能會和獵戶座人發生衝突，留他在船上掌舵，是基於戰術的考量。此外，我不放心讓Sulu和他的人與Gaila同行，無法保證他們不會被『催眠』，你說我對獵戶座女性的費洛蒙免疫，不會被她們誘惑而中了催眠暗示，因此，由我帶領登陸小隊，是——」 _合乎邏輯的_ ，那句話差點脫口而出，「——是合理的安排，並非我想要逞英雄。」

Bones一臉憤憤不平，似乎還想再抗議，但Kirk重重拍了一下他的肩膀，阻止好醫生繼續說下去。「要是你不放心，我離船的期間你就留在艦橋上吧。如果Sulu打算丟下我逕自駕船離開，你準備好注射器就是了。」

「……Jame，這不好笑。」

她朝醫生咧嘴一笑，試圖掩飾心裡的焦躁不安。

Kirk拍打控制面板，電梯門敞開， _企業號_ 的輪機長正站在門外。

「艦長，妳要見我？」Scotty問。

「是的，Mr. Scott。」Kirk說：「我需要你負責傳送室——一旦我們找到船員，鎖定他們的生命訊號，儘快把他們傳送回 _企業號_ 。」

「遵命，艦長。」

向來隨性的Scotty難得朝Kirk行禮。Kirk先眨了眨眼，然後才舉手還禮。

揮別了Bones和Scotty——這艘船上少數得到她信任的船員——Kirk獨自走進會議室。等到身邊終於沒人，Kirk長長嘆了口氣，癱坐在其中一張椅子上。

她 **當然** 擔心Sulu趁機奪取 _企業號_ ，但她不會在任何人的面前將她的憂慮表現出來。此外她也沒有告訴Bones，這艘船上，真正關心Spock的人恐怕不多，倘若她派其他人下去，她無法保證那些人不會敷衍了事，或甚至意圖行刺她的大副，只為獲得晉升的機會。Spock——以及另外七名船員——最大的希望恐怕是Kirk這位「想保全自己面子」的艦長親自率領登陸小隊下去救人。

這是個賭注，但Kirk別無選擇。

通知鈴響起，Kirk趕忙起身，挺直背脊，試圖讓自己保有一絲艦長的威嚴。

艙門滑開，Uhura走進會議室。

「艦長。」她對Kirk點頭示意。

「Uhura上尉。」Kirk招呼，接著問道：「妳熟悉獵戶座人的語言嗎？」

Uhura面不改色回答：「有點生疏。但我有信心足以和獵戶座人流利溝通。此外我也能閱讀獵戶座人的文字。」

「很好。」Kirk連連點頭，「妳跟我一起傳送下去。我要妳盯著Gaila，她和哪些人接觸、或對誰說了哪些話，只要妳發現她居心叵測，立刻向我報告。如果她有逃跑的跡象，妳可以採取任何必要的手段阻止她。」

Uhura難掩驚訝瞪著艦長，過了一會才頷首回道：「是的，艦長。」

Kirk沒有愚蠢到信任那位獵戶座女孩。Gaila深諳操縱他人的技巧，她清楚明瞭自己的魅力，而且她懂得善用自己的魅力達到目的——老實說，她的手段和學院時期的Jame Kirk相去不太遠——Kirk知道Gaila在利用她，而她順著獵戶座女孩的意，因為現階段她需要Gaila握有的資源。

「備妥妳的武器和必要的裝備，換上便服，登陸小隊在傳送室外集合。」Kirk吩咐。

「是的，艦長。給我五分鐘。」說完，Uhura立刻掉轉腳跟，快步走出會議室。

Kirk注視著她的背影，忍不住露出微笑。她總是欣賞Uhura果斷的性格和行動力，只可惜從第一眼Uhura就對她沒好感。

Kirk回到自己的艙房，打開衣櫥，翻找為數不多的便服，最後她換上一件舊T恤、褪色的牛仔褲、以及磨損的皮夾克。

她站在鏡前，瞪著鏡子裡那位曾經是愛荷華州鄉下玩機車的女孩。過去她的繼父曾多次不屑地說，她會在二十歲之前就被某個附近農場的男孩搞大肚子，或闖禍被警察逮到送進監獄，或挺著大肚子進監獄。但誰都沒想到，從來不曾學會如何守規矩的Jame Kirk竟然會當上帝國星艦的艦長，甚至連她自己都覺得相當諷刺。

她由衷喜歡 _企業號_ ，不是因為這艘船代表了她隱忍數年終於成功報復Pike，或這艘星艦體現了她的輝煌功績，而是這位女士賦予了她權力——在這艘船上，她不必聽令於任何人，她是發號施令的人，她能夠掌握自己的命運。

或許，原因還包括了，在 _企業號_ 上，她遇見了Spock……

當身穿便服的Kirk抵達傳送室，Uhura、Gaila、以及負責護送她的安全官已經在集合處等候。Kirk認出那位矮壯的褐髮女性安全官是McKenzie上尉，她是船上負責指導徒手近戰的軍官。

Scotty從操控臺前抬起頭，「傳送室就緒，艦長。」

「收到，Mr. Scott。」

登陸小隊四名成員魚貫走上傳送平臺，各自站定位，Kirk朝Scotty點了點頭，「啟動。」她說。

轉眼間，她們物質化在Verex Ⅲ的地表。頭頂是灰色的天空，腳下則是黃褐色的砂礫，以及同色系的苔蘚植物。

Gaila走向Kirk，挽起她的手臂。Kirk偏過頭，她的眼角餘光瞄見McKenzie和Uhura同時摸向腰間的光炮。她忍不住微笑，帶這兩位船員同行果然是正確決定。

獵戶座女孩瞥了那兩人一眼，她嘴角微微上揚，露出一抹輕蔑的微笑。「跟我來。」她說，同時抬起手臂一指。

Kirk順著她手指的方向望去，約莫一百公尺之外，一棟外觀類似倉庫的大型建築坐落在平坦的黃褐色地表。

她們開始朝建築物的方向走去。Gaila傾身靠近Kirk，「讓我負責交涉，避免露餡。」

Kirk不置可否應了一聲。

Gaila露出興趣盎然的模樣打量Kirk，也不曉得她從Kirk的表情讀到了什麼訊息，獵戶座女孩發出銀鈴般的笑聲，摟了一下Kirk的手臂，「妳放心，我會告訴他們，妳是主人，我是陪伴妳參加拍賣的奴隸。」

「……噢，這真是夠了。」

Kirk聽到背後傳來Uhura的低聲抱怨。

Gaila附在Kirk耳邊，得意洋洋說道：「妳的船員吃醋了，艦長。」

Kirk冷笑不語。

不，那才不是吃醋，而是Uhura表達她對艦長的不屑。

一行人抵達灰色建築的前方，出入口一左一右站著兩名守衛。他們都是獵戶座男性，頭頂光溜溜的高壯大漢。四人走近時，Gaila疑似做了什麼手勢，守衛沒有上前盤查，而是大手一揮，直接放行。

她們走進閘門，穿過空氣門，沿著一條昏暗的窄通道，進入人影幢幢的廳室。吸入鼻腔的冰冷空氣，是腐壞的酸味混雜著消毒後的臭味。目測長、寬皆超過五十公尺的陰暗空間裡，正中央是一座附有欄杆的架高平臺，平臺後方豎立著將近四公尺高的螢幕。一座一座整齊排列的牢籠裡是或站或坐或躺的人，牢籠外的走道上也滿滿都是人，他們的衣著和外表不盡相同，但手裡都拿著相同的小型電子裝置。

Gaila順著Kirk的目光，看到她正在打量的事物。她低聲說：「那是用來出價競標的工具。」

Kirk稍稍點頭。牢籠的金屬柵欄和她惡夢中的景象極為相似，令她分神了數秒。Kirk拿出通訊器，「Scotty，我們的探測器能夠鎖定船員的位置嗎？」

「沒辦法，艦長，妳們所在的地點太多干擾。」Scotty回答：「恐怕妳得靠自己找到每一位船員， 我再根據回傳的訊號 ，把人傳送上來。」

「收到。」

通話結束。Kirk正想建議她們分頭行動會比較有效率，McKenzie低聲喚道：「艦長」，她抬起手，指向幾步外的一個牢籠。

約三公尺見方的籠子裡，擠了七、八名不同種族的人，其中一位縮在角落裡的人類男性，身穿帝國星艦的制服。Kirk認出他是失蹤名單上的船員之一，輪機部門的Geissler少尉。

Kirk掏出數秒前才收起的通訊器，打算聯繫Scotty，然而跟在她身邊的Gaila用力握住她的手臂，阻止道：「等等，艦長。妳看到他脖子上的裝置了嗎？……那是神經束縛器（neurolytic restraint），一旦妳的船員離開特定的範圍，神經束縛器釋放的強烈刺激恐怕會使他喪命。」

經Gaila一說，Kirk這才注意到，關在柵欄後方的人，不論種族，每個人的頸側都有一只小小的銀灰色金屬裝置。

Geissler發現了Kirk。他抬起頭，兩隻眼睛瞪得斗大，一骨碌從地上爬起，推開同樣被關在牢籠裡的人，擠到柵欄邊。Kirk連忙比出稍安勿躁的手勢，示意對方冷靜，不要出聲引起旁人注意。那位年輕少尉接收到Kirk的訊息，他小心翼翼退回到先前蹲踞的角落，露出感激零涕的表情注視著他的艦長。

「怎麼才能解除那個裝置？」Kirk問。

Gaila回答：「只有在交易完成，奴隸交給買主時才會拆下。」

身後傳來淒厲的尖叫聲引起了Kirk的注意力。她回過頭，看見其中一間籠子裡有個皮膚如灰鱗的人倒在地上，手腳抽搐不止。

_高頻率的聲音驟然響起在兩耳之間，無以名狀的劇烈疼痛如同利刃切入顱內……_

Kirk下意識看向牢籠外的守衛，那位壯漢放下原先平舉的手臂，而他掌中握著一枚小型電子裝置。

「那是遙控嗎？」她問Gaila：「守衛可以利用遙控，操縱神經束縛器釋出刺激，是嗎？」

Gaila看起來有點驚訝，彷彿Kirk竟然會注意到這個環節，不在她意料之中。「……是的。」Gaila遲疑了片刻才回答。

Kirk猜想，Gaila原本不打算告訴她關於遙控的事。如果不是那個惡夢，她大概也不會注意到。

_Gaila，Gaila，親愛的女孩，妳太讓我失望了。_

Kirk雙眼緊盯著Gaila，手裡也沒閒著，她甩開通訊器的掀蓋，「Scotty，你有信心能夠解除神經束縛器嗎？」

「艦長，如果妳能夠弄到一個裝置，傳送回 _企業號_ 讓我分析，也許有辦法。」Scotty如是回道。

「這還不簡單。」Kirk左右張望，一面在心中擬定可行的方案，「等我的信號，直接把人連同神經束縛器傳送上去。」

「沒問題。等等，那玩意會爆炸嗎？」

「我一無所知。」Kirk老實回答。

「這樣的話，送到氣閘艙可能會比傳送室理想。」Scotty說：「如果妳不介意那個人可能因為缺氧沒命，總好過我們的傳送室因為爆炸破損。」

「我不在乎。」如果Gaila所言屬實，那位倒楣鬼極有可能一離開這棟建築就已被神經束縛器弄死了。

「好，等我調整設定……」

Kirk沒有切斷通訊，她一手握著通訊器，另一隻手伸向McKenzie，「妳的通訊器。」

McKenzie毫不遲疑掏出自己的通訊器遞給艦長。

Kirk示意另外三人在原地等候，她沿著牢籠間的通道往前走，眼睛忙著尋找守衛疏忽的角落。她經過一名佇立在柱前的守衛，他雙臂交抱在胸前，銳利的雙眼掃視會場，往前再走幾步，又見另一名守衛。她忍不住暗暗抱怨，果然人口販運是賺錢的行業，這裡的守衛人數還真是不少。

突然間，有人碰了她的肩膀。

Kirk轉過頭，一旁牢籠裡有個 _人類_ 伸長手臂探出柵欄。她趕忙定睛一看，不是星艦的制服，她不認得他的陌生臉孔。

「喂！」站得距離此處最近的守衛朝她大吼。

「他賣出去了嗎？」Kirk提高音量，裝模作樣問。

守衛上上下下打量她，冷哼一聲，「地球人，妳有興趣？我還以為你們只奴役其他物種。」

Kirk聳聳肩，「我相信你也知道，能夠奴役平常高高在上的『地球人』，是多麼愉快的一件事。」

守衛先是微愣，然後哈哈大笑，「地球人，妳很有趣。」

那位陌生男子突然用力抓住Kirk的手臂，扯著她撞向柵欄，「賤貨！」他惡狠狠咒罵。

就在他抓著她的短短數秒之間，她將通訊器悄悄塞進那個男人的長褲口袋裡。

「喂！」守衛大步走過來，他舉起手，這回Kirk清楚看見守衛按下遙控器的按鈕，那名男子瞬間倒臥在地尖叫抽搐，而牢籠裡其他人擠到柵欄邊盡可能遠離他。

Kirk混在通道上走避的人群裡快步離開那間牢籠，她躲到其中一根柱子後，對著通訊器低聲說：「Scotty，你準備好了嗎？」

「一切就緒，艦長。」瘋狂又可靠的輪機長回答。

「鎖定McKenzie的通訊器，把人直接傳送到氣閘艙。」Kirk下令。

她沒有看到那個叫她賤貨的陌生人憑空消失的景象，但她聽到人群的騷動以及守衛的喝斥聲。

Kirk結束通話，沿著另一條路線緩步繞回其他三人所在的位置。Uhura好奇望著她，彷彿在等待她的解釋；McKenzie警戒地掃視周遭，她看似一點也不好奇Kirk為何索取她的通訊器，或拿她的通訊器做了什麼；至於Gaila，她看起來非常焦慮。

通訊器的呼叫聲響起。「這裡是Kirk。」

「Jame，他死了。」Bones劈頭就說。

「……真是不幸。」Kirk言不由衷回道：「爆炸？」

「沒有爆炸。」

「神經束縛器有損壞嗎？」

「我正在把那個裝置從死人的脖子上拆下來。外觀看起來相當完整。」

「Scotty在你旁邊嗎？」

「是的，艦長。」Scotty的聲音傳了出來，「我同意McCoy醫生說的，裝置看似沒有損壞，我馬上叫那些小伙子帶去分析。」

截至到目前為止，一切還算順利。

「好了，Mr. Scott想辦法破解裝置的期間，我們去找船員。」Kirk吩咐道：「Uhura、McKenzie，妳們一組，用三度儀記錄每一位船員的生命訊號和所在位置。一旦神經束縛器破解，我們就能馬上把大家傳送回船。」她轉向Gaila，「而妳，和我一組。」

接下來的二十分鐘裡，Kirk又找到了兩名船員，其中一位是科學官Tawfeek，另外一位則是年輕的領航員Dawson。他們都認出穿便服的艦長，也看懂她要求他們暫時留在原地的手勢。儘管還沒脫困，他們一見到Kirk便露出看到救世主的表情，仍令她心情大好。

Kirk打從心底希望這些船員都能順利回船，因為她相信營救行動可以為她贏得屬下的忠誠。

「成交！」

Kirk所在的位置距離架高平臺不到十公尺，臺子上的一舉一動她看得一清二楚。

「下一位！」拍賣員高喊。

她聽到金屬柵門打開的聲音，片刻之後，一名身材曼妙的黑髮獵戶座女孩出現在眾人面前。她踏著輕盈的步伐走上平臺，眼波流轉掃過所有聚集在臺前的買家。她扶著欄杆，擺出一個又一個適合拍照的撩人姿勢。在場幾乎每個人都屏住呼吸，目不轉睛盯著她，在那個無聲的瞬間，時間似乎靜止了。

Kirk注意到她的頸側沒有神經束縛器。

電子裝置的嗶聲此起彼落響起，平臺後方的黑色螢幕上字符不斷跳動，買家的競標激戰透過這種方式安靜地進行。過了數分鐘，嗶聲的間隔拉長，字符變換的頻率漸緩，最後完全靜止。「成交！」黑髮女孩以高價售出，她勾起嘴角，對臺下的人拋以魅惑的微笑。她不疾不徐步下臺階，走向鐵籠，自信滿滿的模樣彷彿她不是甫售出的奴隸，而是剛離開伸展臺的時裝模特兒。

獵戶座人奴役他們的女性是眾所周知的事，他們甚至把自己同族的年輕女性當做奴隸販賣；然而，遇見Gaila之後，Kirk不得不懷疑，實際的情形可能並非如此。獵戶座女性能夠利用她們的費洛蒙控制男性，奴隸的身分極有可能是偽裝，使他人鬆懈戒心，以便趁虛而入。

「下一位！」

接下來那位被拖上臺的待售奴隸讓Kirk呆愣在原地。

那個女孩也出現在Kirk的惡夢裡。

暗紅色的皮膚，皮膚的皺摺像沙紋。 _不再存在的母星……_

這是怎麼一回事？難道古典科幻小說裡的預知夢確實存在？而且還發生在她身上？

「艦長。」Uhura的聲音突然響起在她耳旁，害她差點跳了起來。

Kirk連忙轉過身，發現Uhura和McKenzie不知何時來到她身邊。

「什麼事？」

「我們已經找到了D’Angelo、Hannity、Froman、以及O’Byren。」Uhura回報。

再加上最先尋獲的Geissler，稍早Kirk發現的Dawson和Tawfeek，一共七名船員。

「妳們……也沒有找到Spock？」

Uhura沉重地搖了搖頭。

Kirk盡最大的努力忽視心底的不安。

就著通訊器，她以還算平穩的語氣問道：「 _企業號_ ，你們能夠搜尋地表有無瓦肯人的生命訊號嗎？」

回答的人是艦橋科學官Madeline，「恐怕沒辦法，艦長。船上的探側器無法從太過密集的眾多生物訊號之中，區辨出Spock中校。」

Kirk下意識握緊拳頭，別過臉，避開Uhura眼裡的憂慮。

「交給我吧。」好一會沒吭聲的Gaila自告奮勇說道。Kirk還沒回應，她已經朝著一名守衛走了過去。McKenzie猶豫了數秒，彷彿她不確定是否該攔住Gaila；Uhura則毫不猶豫跟上，她和Gaila一同來到守衛面前。

從這個位置，Kirk聽不到他們的談話，也看不見Uhura或Gaila的表情。她只看到他們匆匆交談了幾分鐘，那兩人又快步走了回來。

Uhura的臉色很難看，Kirk做好心理準備面對壞消息。「妳們打聽到什麼？」

「他說，確實有一位瓦肯女性。現在瓦肯人不多見了，所以他印象深刻。」Gaila說：「但我們來晚了，幾個小時之前，那名瓦肯人以天價售出，買家是一位泰拉人。」

Kirk瞄了她的通訊官一眼，後者消沉地點了點頭，證實Gaila所言不假。

Narada事件之後，瓦肯人瀕臨絕種，他們在奴隸市場奇貨可居，也沒什麼好意外的。

_該死。_

Kirk強迫自己保持鎮靜， _冷靜！思考！_

握著通訊器的手微微顫抖，她急急問道：「Sulu，軌道上有泰拉人的太空船嗎？」

通訊彼端安靜了十幾秒，她才得到回覆：「探測器顯示Verex Ⅲ軌道上有兩艘小型的泰拉穿梭艇。」

「接近他們。」Kirk立刻下令：「掃描Spock中校是否在泰拉人的船上。」

「是的，艦長，馬上辦。」

「艦長！」Scotty的聲音傳了出來，「我已經找到破解神經束縛器的方法了。這玩意挺有意思的，像是加強版的劇痛裝置，可以直接刺激——」

「Scotty，我不需要知道技術上的細節。」Kirk毫不客氣打斷輪機長的長篇大論，「你只要告訴我，該如何破解神經束縛器。」

「首先，妳必須找到中央控制裝置。每一個神經束縛器都連結到中央控制，從那裡可以解除所有的神經束縛器。我把指令碼傳給妳，找到中央控制裝置，然後用我的指令碼覆蓋，應該就能關閉所有的束縛器了。」

通話才結束，Scotty已經將指令碼傳至Kirk手中的三度儀。

Kirk抬起眼，冷冷看向Gaila，「我相信這棟建築裡應該有個中央控制室？」

Gaila咬了一下嘴唇，「有是有，但妳得先擺平守衛。」

「帶路。」

獵戶座女孩遲疑片刻，才開始移動腳步。

她們經過平臺，往建築物更深處走去。這個區塊沒有牢籠，而是堆疊著一列一列的貨箱，以及吊掛的繩網。

大約十步之外，在貨箱與繩網隔出來的空間裡，擺放著一個看似控制臺的裝置，一名守衛站在控制臺前盯著銀幕。

Kirk對McKenzie使了個眼色，做手勢要她從另一個方向繞過去。她站在原地靜靜等候了三十秒，猜想McKenzie已經就位，然後她邁開腳步直接走向控制臺。

聽到腳步聲，獵戶座人立刻轉過身。他的手已經摸到腰間的武器，看到來者是個頭頂不及他肩膀高度的人類女性，他稍稍放鬆了一些，「妳迷路了嗎？」

Kirk對他咧嘴一笑。他皺眉瞪著眼前的人類，目光越過她的肩膀，落在Gaila身上。他沒有注意到McKenzie躡手躡腳從後方接近他，手裡的光炮指著他的後背。第一擊，光束打中他的背部，他前後搖晃了幾下但沒倒地。第二擊，光束再打中他的背部，這回壯漢搖晃了幾次，雙膝一軟，終於往前撲倒在地。

Kirk快步走到控制臺前。顯示面板是她看不懂的獵戶座人語言。Uhura來到她身旁，掃了一眼顯示螢幕，她的手指快速飛舞在觸控面板上，看似不費吹灰之力便調出她所尋找的目標。

「哇。」她忍不住讚嘆。

通訊器的呼叫聲響起，Kirk先將手裡的三度儀遞給Uhura，再接通訊號。「這裡是Kirk。」

「艦長，」Sulu從從容容說道：「我們接近其中一艘泰拉穿梭艇，掃描後發現Spock中校不在那艘船上。然而，泰拉船發現自己被掃描，立刻脫離軌道，進入曲速，消失無蹤。如果我們貿然掃描另一艘船，很可能會重蹈覆轍。」

「……我明白了。」Kirk咬牙回道。意思是Sulu不打算強行攔截另外一艘泰拉穿梭艇。泰拉人的飛航科技優於地球，他們連一般的穿梭艇也擁有曲速四的引擎。一旦第二艘船離開Verex Ⅲ軌道，很可能再也追蹤不到——

「艦長，Scotty的指令碼已經覆寫完畢。」Uhura回報。

_冷靜，專注在當前的任務。_ Kirk對自己喊話。

她們再度返回會場。在開始傳送之前，Kirk必須先確認神經束縛器確實失效。

在架高平臺附近，一間牢籠打開，守衛拽著稍早Kirk看見的紅皮膚女孩，拖著她走向一名滿臉得色的波利安人。

Kirk大步走近守衛，趁著他沒有防備，使勁撞擊他的身側，忍著肩膀一陣疼痛，她抓住女孩的手臂，將女孩藏在她身後。守衛抽出腰間的電擊棒，但Kirk的動作更快，她握著光炮，朝對方接連發射兩次。壯漢搖搖擺擺即將倒地之際，她趕忙伸手摸走別在他腰帶上的遙控器。Kirk對著一臉驚恐的紅色女孩按下遙控器的按鈕。沒有反應。Kirk再多按了兩下，女孩瞠目結舌望著半路殺出的陌生人，但未她如預期的因為劇痛倒地抽搐。

不只一名守衛撥開人群朝她衝來，Kirk放開嗓門大喊：「神經束縛器解除了！」同時調整光炮的輸出功率，對著牢籠門鎖擊發，燒壞堅固的鎖頭。她拉開柵門，裡面的人愣愣瞪著敞開的柵門，數秒之後爭先恐後衝了出來。

會場開始騷動，登陸小隊另外三名成員趁亂擠到Kirk身旁，McKenzie和Uhura的武器皆已在手，她們背對著背，將Kirk和Gaila護在中間。

Kirk對著通訊器下達命令，「Scotty， _現在_ 。」

數道光束同時亮起，失控的會場更加混亂。守衛驅趕在走道上奔跑的人，不管那些人是買家還是商品；被囚禁的人們用力搖晃牢籠，幾隻手臂同時伸出柵欄，合力抓住籠外的守衛，他們勾住守衛脖子、手臂、以及雙腿，奪走他的武器，綠色壯漢被電擊棒一陣亂戳，最後失去意識轟然倒地。

Kirk盡可能破壞更多的門鎖，把更多人放出來。

「艦長，我們的船員都已經回來了，現在只剩下妳們四個。」Scotty大聲說道，壓過拍賣會場的吵雜人聲。

Kirk將光炮指向Gaila，無視她一臉錯愕，扣下扳機將她擊暈。「Uhura、McKenzie，妳們帶她回 _企業號_ ，她還有利用的價值。」Kirk吩咐道。

Uhura聽出她的言外之意，她趕忙問：「艦長，那妳呢？」

Kirk對她的疑問置之不理。她對著手裡的通訊器問：「Scotty，你能把我傳送到那艘還在軌道上的泰拉穿梭艇嗎？」

「技術上，可以，但我們不知道中校是否在那艘船上，更不用說我不能保證艦長妳的安全——」

「動手。 _馬上！_ 」Kirk蠻橫吼道。

下一秒，光束將她吞沒。

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk置身於一艘太空船的灰暗船艙裡。

她還沒來得及觀察周遭的環境，眼睛已經捕捉到移動的事物——駕駛座上的人轉過頭，灰褐色的蓬鬆捲髮和落腮鬍，他看起來像是泰拉人。不等對方反應過來，Kirk先發制人舉起光炮，瞄準泰拉人的胸口，把他擊暈。她絲毫不敢鬆懈警戒，迅速掃視駕駛艙，尋找可能存在的第二名駕駛。沒有視線死角的駕駛艙裡，不見其他人的蹤影。

Kirk回過身，檢視後艙，映入眼的是散亂放置的工具箱、貨箱、以及補給品，沒有人影。

說不定她又撲空了……

_……Spock……_

擱在貨箱上的細長金色織物吸引了Kirk的注意力。Kirk移步走向貨箱，她心跳加速，掌心冒汗。她來到箱前，拿起織物。她沒有看走眼，那確實是星艦制服的腰帶。Kirk一把掀起沒有上鎖的箱蓋，偌大的貨箱裡空無一物。

正當Kirk伸手摸向三度儀，打算掃描整艘太空船，她瞥見一小片藍色躺在地板上。她彎下腰，拾起那塊手掌大小的藍色碎布，然後她看到了，有個身穿藍衣的人倒臥在貨箱與艙壁之間。

「Spock！」

Kirk推開貨箱，尚存的殘破星艦制服如布條般掛在Spock身上，顯露的蒼白肌膚上是一道又一道綠色的血痕。在她的頸側，還有一個拳頭大小的怵目驚心傷疤。

「Spock！」

Kirk趕緊蹲在她身旁，伸手搖晃她的肩膀。

半瓦肯人勉強睜開眼，她抬起傷痕累累的赤裸手臂，擋在身前。

一團燒灼的憤怒在Kirk胸口爆發。

「Spock，是我，Kirk。」Kirk低聲說，「撐著點，我這就帶妳回 _企業號_ 。」

那雙渙散的黑眼望著Kirk的臉，她的表情沒有任何變化，彷彿她根本認不出眼前的人是誰。隔了好一會，Spock才放下手臂，她緩緩閉上雙眼，整個人似乎都鬆懈了下來，「Jame……艦長……」她微弱的沙啞聲音幾不可聞，然而她嘴角有一抹清晰的淺笑，「妳找到我了……」

Kirk攙扶Spock坐起，讓她背部倚著艙壁。Spock的皮膚竟然比她的手掌還要涼，Kirk忍不住擔心半瓦肯人可能失溫。她掏出通訊器，正要呼叫 _企業號_ ，她聽到駕駛艙傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響。她附在Spock耳旁小聲說，「別動，在這等著。」

Kirk輕手輕腳走回駕駛艙，她看見昏迷的泰拉人已經甦醒，正掙扎著想要從地上爬起來。她快步上前，舉腳重踹泰拉人的鼻子。痛苦哀號和骨頭碎裂的聲音沒能撲滅她心頭的怒火。Kirk一腳踩上泰拉人的肩膀，低下頭，瞪著那張染血的醜陋面孔。她將光炮設定在擊殺，咬牙切齒道：「誰都不能碰我的半瓦肯人。 _誰都不能。_ 」說完，她扣下扳機，轉瞬間地上多了一具頭部開了個大洞的屍體。

Kirk丟下泰拉人的屍體，再回到Spock身邊。她抓住Spock的手臂，繞過她的肩膀，用自己的身體撐起Spock的重量。

她對著手裡的通訊器說：「Scotty，把我們傳送回去。」

下一個出現在Kirk眼前的景象，是 _企業號_ 照明充足的傳送室。

Kirk站在傳送平臺上，Bones朝她衝了過來，而操控臺後方的Scotty則笑嘻嘻對她豎起大拇指。

「Jame，我會照顧Spock。」Bones把半瓦肯人從Kirk的肩膀移到他自己的身上。Kirk鬆開手，讓醫官和另外一名醫務員架起Spock，將她送往醫務室。

Kirk步下傳送平臺，走向操控臺。她來到Scotty身邊，拍了一下他的肩膀，「幹得好，Mr. Scott。大家都上船了嗎？」

「是的，每一位船員都回來了。」Scotty回答。

「很好，很好。」Kirk點了點頭。她利用操控臺的內部通訊器呼叫艦橋，「Mr. Sulu，帶我們離開這顆星球。」

「遵命，艦長。」

在那之後，Kirk直接走進高速電梯，前往艦橋所在的A甲板。電梯門一開，艦橋軍官立刻放下手邊的工作，紛紛舉起手朝她行禮。

Kirk一面走向艦長座，一面喊道：「狀況回報。」

Chekov立刻稟告：「我們即將脫離Verex Ⅲ的軌道。外頭非常熱鬧，軌道上的每一艘太空船都急著想要離開。目前沒有追兵的跡象。」

Sulu緊盯著顯示面板，不敢分神轉頭，「艦長，我們已經準備好進入曲速。」

「出發吧。」Kirk下令。

主屏幕上的藍色光點歪斜扭曲， _企業號_ 進入曲速。

Kirk環伺艦橋，她長長吁了一口氣，好不容易一切又歸於平常的狀態了。

「艦長，」Uhura從她的工作站前轉過身，「我們收到星艦司令部的命令，顯示為關於任務的加密訊息。」

Kirk指示道：「將訊息轉發到我的艙房。」

「是的，艦長。」

「好，那麼，Mr. Sulu，艦橋就交給你了，我會在我的艙房。」

「沒問題，艦長。」

Kirk再度環視艦橋，滿意地對自己點了點頭，然後她掉轉腳跟，走進高速電梯。電梯門即將關上的瞬間，Uhura一溜煙鑽入電梯。

Kirk詫異望向通訊官，「上尉？」

Uhura面不改色朝Kirk點頭，「艦長。」她抬起手拍向觸控面板，點選G甲板。

「醫務室？」Kirk猜測道。

Uhura頷首。

_她要去探視Spock。_ Kirk想道。Kirk拍打面板，選了D甲板，儘管她非常關心Spock的傷勢，但星艦司令部的命令必須優先處理。

高速電梯啟動，開始下降。

才過了C甲板，Uhura突然壓下緊急停止按鈕，高速電梯猛然減速，一個劇烈振動之後中止在兩層甲板的中間。

Kirk嘆了一口氣，她抽出光炮指著Uhura，疲倦地說：「真沒想到竟然是妳。妳是Sulu的新盟友嗎？還是星艦司令部哪些巴不得除掉我的將軍授意妳的行動？」

「省省吧，Kirk，我對艦長大位沒有興趣。」Uhura一臉不屑說道，她雙臂交抱在胸前，「我是來跟妳說Spock的事。」

「Spock怎麼了？」Kirk放下光炮，「她的傷勢很嚴重嗎？」

Uhura冷冷回答：「我沒受過專業醫療訓練，如果妳想知道詳情，我建議妳直接詢問醫官。」

通訊官看起來不太開心，然而根據她的回答，Kirk推測Spock應該沒有大礙，否則Uhura會表現得更激動。「那麼，妳想說什麼？」Kirk忍不住開玩笑，「妳打算和Spock復合嗎？隨便妳，妳們談出結論再告訴我一聲，我對肥皂劇沒有興趣。」

為了不明的原因，Uhura好像被她徹底激怒了。Uhura放下交抱的手臂，緊握雙拳，圓睜大眼瞪著Kirk。「艦長，我承認妳是個出色的指揮官，但妳……妳實在是個……」

「無恥的賤貨？」Kirk好意提供合適的詞彙選項。

……好吧，根據Uhura大為光火的模樣，她幫了倒忙。

「這就是妳報復Spock的方式嗎？」Uhura怒氣沖沖朝她吼道：「招搖炫耀妳對她的偏愛，讓那些想要傷害妳的人，都知道 _她_ 是目標。」

Kirk驚訝地盯著Uhura，「妳在胡說什麼？」

「我在胡說？」Uhura冷哼一聲，她毫不退讓迎上Kirk的瞪視，「還是我說中了？」

經Uhura這麼一說，Kirk赫然發現，她從來都沒有興起過報復Spock的念頭。

Kirk當上艦長，Spock甘願留在 _企業號_ ，在她底下做事，一開始她當然像防範所有人那般警戒半瓦肯人。等到她確定Spock沒有謀反奪權的企圖，她逐漸重用這位能幹的軍官，信任她的大副為她分擔職務，以及替她鏟除威脅。就算沒有那些愉悅的夜間活動，Kirk也想要把Spock留在這艘船上，畢竟，能夠找到一位真正效忠於她、而非時時刻刻盤算著背地裡捅她一刀的副手，天曉得是多麼困難的一件事。

「Spock沒有擋在我前面，也沒有扯我後腿，我沒有理由透過這種迂迴的方式除掉她。」Kirk說：「Uhura，妳的想像力令人佩服，但只怕錯得離譜。」

Uhura細細端詳著Kirk，片刻之後，她鬆開拳頭，「我很高興聽到我錯了。」她的語氣恢復一貫的平靜，「我向妳道歉，Kirk艦長。我關心我的朋友，不希望看到她被人利用，莫名其妙受到傷害，或甚至丟掉性命。」

Kirk瞇起眼，Uhura嘴上講著道歉，但她的語氣卻是指控。「上尉，我不認為Spock中校需要妳擔心。」Kirk沒好氣說：「Spock不是笨蛋，如果我在利用她，她會是第一個看穿的人，同時她還會反過來利用我。好了，閒聊到此為止，妳還有其他要務必須向我回報的嗎？」

她們互瞪了十幾秒，最後Uhura移開眼，「沒有，艦長。」

「很好。」Kirk不悅地拍打控制面板，取消緊急停止。高速電梯再度開始移動。兩人瞪著前方，不再吭聲。電梯來到D甲板，Kirk朝Uhura點了點頭，邁步踏出電梯，沿著空蕩蕩的走道回到自己的艙房。

進房後，Kirk直接走向書桌，坐到桌前，在電腦面板鍵入自己的密碼，調閱稍早Uhura傳送給她的加密訊息。

星艦司令部的Dougherty中將要求 _企業號_ 前往位於Lantaru星區的Tanaris Ⅸ，護送一位科學家和機密研究資料返回地球。

不太尋常的任務，但上級長官的命令輪不到她質疑。

Kirk開啟第二個檔案。那是一段視訊錄影。她點選播放，螢幕上出現一名身穿白袍，年約三十的紅髮女性，她雙眼平視著前方，面帶笑容說：「Kirk艦長，我是Karen Patterson醫生。很榮幸能獲得這個難得的研究機會，與 _企業號_ 的醫療團隊共事。我非常期待與 _企業號_ 在Tanaris Ⅸ碰頭，祝你們旅途平安。」

訊息播放完畢。Kirk困惑地點選重播鍵，又看了一次簡短的錄影，然後她忍不住露出微笑。

31區的影響力果然不容小覷，他們甚至連「掩蓋任務」都幫她安排好了。

緊繃的神經終於鬆懈下來，Kirk發現她真的累了。她忍不住打了個哈欠，瞥了一眼床舖。

不，現在還不到小睡片刻的時候。Kirk透過內部通訊器呼叫艦橋，指示Chekov設定前往Tanaris Ⅸ的航線。她脫下便服，稍事梳洗，換回星艦制服，儀容打點妥當之後，她離開艙房，搭乘高速電梯前去G甲板。

Kirk的第一站是禁閉室。Gaila大老遠就看到Kirk，她站定在囚室的最前方，等待Kirk走近，隔著力場與她相望。現在Gaila的臉上已經沒有勾人的笑容或虛情假意的討好，她繃著臉，指控道：「妳不守信用。」

Kirk回以她最自豪的燦爛咧笑，「妳不應該綁架我的船員。」

獵戶座女孩微怔，接著她搖了搖頭，喃喃說：「Kirk艦長，現在我瞭解妳為什麼會得到這艘星艦的指揮權了。」她嗤了一聲，似笑非笑斜睨了Kirk一眼，「看來妳打算把我留在這艘船上？艦長，承認吧，妳捨不得讓我離開。」

「是呀，Gaila，把妳丟在奴隸市場，讓妳的族人把妳當做商品販賣，我於心不忍。」Kirk順著她的話說了下去，「請妳留在我們船上繼續當『客人』吧，直到我想出更好的辦法安置妳。」說完，Krik轉過身正要離去，她突然想起還有一件事，趕緊轉過頭再補上一句：「別再耍小手段操弄我的船員，否則我會叫醫官為妳準備專屬的負壓隔離病房——在那之前，妳會先被丟進劇痛隔間，我相當肯定妳的尖叫能吸引不少船員圍觀。」

恐嚇獵戶座女孩帶給Kirk好心情，她踏著輕快的腳步，離開禁閉室，朝醫務室的方向前進。

踏進醫務室，Kirk一眼就看到躺在醫療床上的Spock。Spock雙眼緊閉，直挺挺躺著一動也不動，令人欣慰的，她身上是藍色的病人袍，而不是破爛的制服。Kirk安靜站在床邊，看著架在床沿的組織再生器修補她的大腿。

「Spock。」Kirk輕聲呼喚。

醫療床上的人沒有反應。

「艦長。」M’Benga醫生匆匆來到Kirk身旁，向她打過招呼，探頭檢視儀器的顯示讀數。

「Spock傷得很重嗎？」Kirk皺眉問道。

M’Benga回答：「神經束縛器的刺激，幾乎超過她大腦的負荷，再加上其他的創傷……Spock中校會需要一點時間，才能完全復原。」

Kirk木然點點頭，她不敢想像Spock遭到綁架囚禁的期間受到什麼樣的虐待。她垂下手臂，手指尖端輕輕碰了一下Spock的額頭。至少現在Spock的皮膚摸起來不再是嚇人的冰涼。

「是神經束縛器造成她昏迷的嗎？」Kirk問。她開始考慮叫Scotty修復幾個從獲救船員身上拆下來的神經束縛器，裝在Hazik和Gaila的脖子上，讓他們也嚐嚐那種滋味。

「不完全是。」M’Benga耐心解釋：「瓦肯人受到重傷時會進入『療癒昏迷』的狀態，好讓他們的身體不受到外界刺激的干擾，專注於自我修復的功能。」

Kirk又點了點頭。

「Jame。」熟悉的聲音從身後傳來，Bones手裡拿著醫療三度儀，快步逼近Kirk，「我就知道妳會來看Spock，省得我通知艦橋，要求妳下來做檢查。」話還沒說完，醫療三度儀已經發出掃描時的嗡嗡聲。

「不，Bones，我是來找你的。」Kirk笑著說。

Bones重重哼了一聲，貌似壓根不相信。

「是真的。」Kirk斂起笑容，「我們可以到你的辦公室嗎？」

Bones半信半疑瞪著她，最後點點頭，領著Kirk走進首席醫官的個人辦公室。Kirk關上門，做手勢要求Bones坐下，醫生臉上的好奇表情轉為憂慮。

「別緊張，是好消息。」Kirk趕緊說道，不希望引起她的朋友不必要的擔心。她推開辦公桌上的雜物，一屁股坐在桌面，開始對Bones交代整件事的來龍去脈，從她和Spock搜尋醫療期刊說起，她們尋找關於異星紅血球增多症的期刊文章，發現Karen Patterson的研究，也發現她下落不明。Spock推測Patterson醫生很有可能為31區吸收，於是Kirk決定向31區求助。 _企業號_ 前往27號星際基地就是為了和31區的探員會面。最後她成功了，接收到Patterson醫生本人的訊息，目前 _企業號_ 正在前往Tanaris Ⅸ和Patterson醫生會合的途中。

對於這個消息，Bones表現得比Kirk預期的還要冷靜。

「妳說的Karen Patterson，是一頭紅髮，長得還不錯，但說話態度很不友善的那位Karen Patterson嗎？」

Kirk驚訝問道：「Bones，你認識她？」影像裡的Patterson醫生確實是容貌不錯的紅髮女性，但個性友善與否，她就不清楚了。

「老實說，之前我也查詢過Patterson的資料，但我聯絡不上她。」Bones說：「我在星艦醫學中心實習的期間，曾經和她共事過。那三個月裡，我沒有一次看過Patterson做出錯誤診斷。她的專業表現非常傑出，令人印象深刻——只不過，她對待病患的態度也糟糕得令人印象深刻。」

「哇，Bones，我以為沒人能夠超越你對待病人的惡劣態度。」

Bones怒目瞪著他的朋友，「跟Patterson比起來，我簡直是個親切的南方小鎮醫生。」

Kirk吹了聲口哨，「恭喜你，Bones，不友善的Patterson即將成為你的主治醫生。」

Bones氣呼呼嘟噥了幾句聽不清的話，過了一會，他才低聲說道：「謝謝妳，Jame。」

「別客氣，Bones。我說過我們會想辦法把醫療技術弄到手，不是嗎？」沒想到有朝一日Bones竟然會向她道謝，通常都是她惹禍上身，好醫生一面抱怨一面治療她。

Bones臉上的不自在表情非常有趣，Kirk心念一動，她勾住Bones的脖子，湊過去親了一下他的額頭。「我可不想失去我的首席醫官。」

Bones笑了，但下一秒他立刻拿起醫療三度儀，再度開始掃描Kirk，「Jame，我看妳的精神狀態不太穩定，行為極為反常，為了妳的健康著想，我建議妳留在醫務室觀察……」

揮別了好醫生，臨走前Kirk又繞到醫療床邊看了Spock一眼，最後才離開醫務室。

船上時間是0700，Kirk先去了趟餐廳，從食物複製機取出咖啡和培根蛋，吃完早餐後再上艦橋，坐進久違的艦長椅。值早班的期間她完成了任務報告，詳述他們在Verex Ⅲ的經歷。她猶豫了一下， _沒有_ 將她對獵戶座奴隸女孩利用費洛蒙反過來控制奴隸主的臆測放入報告。

中午，Kirk再去了趟醫務室，找Bones一起去餐廳吃午餐。她順便看一眼Spock，Spock依舊昏迷不醒。

下午，Kirk前往安全官辦公室，McKenzie的報告有幾處細節她希望能保持當事人知情就好，不必呈報上去。McKenzie二話不說，立刻依照Kirk的意思刪除了艦長冒險傳送到泰拉穿梭艇救回大副的描述。

處理完任務報告，Kirk返回自己的艙房，倒在床舖上呼呼大睡。

艙門通知鈴將她吵醒。

Kirk立刻坐起身，看向電腦面板的時間。現在已經超過2130，她睡了將近四個小時。

「進來。」

艙門滑開，Spock踏入艦長的艙房。她身穿整齊的制服，手上還端著一個托盤。「艦長。」

「Spock。」Kirk忍不住微笑，「M’Benga放妳離開醫務室了？」

她點頭，「M’Benga醫生認為我的復原情況良好，不需要再留在醫務室觀察，回房休息即可。」

Kirk仔細打量Spock，她的臉色還是有點蒼白，精神不是很好，但遠比十八個小時之前她在泰拉船上看到的模樣好多了。

「這是什麼？」Kirk的目光落在Spock手裡的托盤。

Spock將托盤放在床頭櫃，掀開蓋子，底下是一盤蔬菜沙拉和一碗湯。

「根據船上的內部探測器，妳從標準時間1725回到艙房之後就沒有離開。考量到妳錯過了晚餐，我從餐廳帶了一些食物給妳。」

Kirk沒有吭聲。再一次，她發現自己不知道該感動還是厭惡，Spock _又_  利用內部探測器查她的位置。

Spock偏過頭，她思考片刻，然後拿起叉子戳了一片菜葉放進嘴裡，再拿起湯匙舀了一勺輕啜。她放下餐具，往後退了一步，雙手負在身後。

Kirk嘆了一口氣，「不必這麼麻煩。我知道妳不會下毒。」她移到床沿，拿起湯匙開始喝湯。蔬菜湯。也是，Spock要試毒取信於她，自然會準備素食。

「艦長，我收到妳轉發的訊息。」Spock說：「看來妳堅持和31區取得聯繫是正確的決定。」

Kirk聳了聳肩，「我只是運氣好，恰巧賭對了。」她放下空碗，看了一眼Spock，問道：「妳吃過了嗎？」

Spock點頭。

Kirk狼吞虎嚥把整盤蔬菜沙拉吃下肚。沒什麼飽足感，算了，聊勝於無。

「妳都沒事了？」

「M’Benga醫生說沒有留下後遺症。」Spock回答。

Kirk將空盤空碗放回托盤，起身離開床舖，把托盤擱在艙門邊的置物櫃上。

她走進浴室簡單盥洗，有預感今夜應該能睡得比較好。

數分鐘過後，當Kirk回到房裡，她有點驚訝看到Spock仍站在原地，彷彿一直沒有移動。

她走到Spock面前，目光掃視每一吋露出來的皮膚。大大小小的割傷瘀傷已經消失，尤其脖子上那個嚇人的傷口不再可見。Kirk抬起手放上Spock的頸側，輕輕撫摸皺摺不平的新生皮膚。

Spock吸了一口氣，閉上眼。「謝謝妳，艦長。」她低聲說：「Nyota告訴我Verex Ⅲ的經過。妳救了我。」

_如果今天我們的位置互換，妳也會救我，是吧？_ Kirk心想道，但她沒有問出口。

Spock _應該_ 會救她，上一次的傳送室意外，她救了Kirk，不是嗎？

然而，當時Spock的生理狀態令她幾乎無法理性思考，Kirk不太確定若類似的意外再次發生，Spock是否還會救她？

Kirk確實信任Spock，然而她並非無條件信任Spock。

Kirk暗暗嘆了一口氣，現在不是試探Spock忠誠度的時機。

她在床沿坐下，半開玩笑說：「妳知道這是有代價的，是吧？」

Spock垂下眼，低聲回答：「是的，艦長。」說著，她緩緩解開腰帶，接著脫掉鞋子。

Kirk讚嘆地看著Spock一絲不苟脫去制服上衣，然後是制服長褲。關於脫衣，在Kirk的認知裡，就只有兩種方式，一件一件慢慢脫的挑逗前戲，或唰的一聲脫光全身衣物。但Spock的脫衣方式不屬於上述兩種，她的動作並非挑逗，而是從容不迫、既優雅又效率，令人目不轉睛。

全裸的半瓦肯人站在Kirk面前，雙手放在她的肩膀，手指推開緊繃的肌肉。Kirk心滿意足閉上眼，長長吁了一口氣。

如果Spock所理解的「代價」，是Kirk救了她，要求她以性服務的方式回報，那麼，就這樣吧。

或許她也能贏得Spock的忠誠——當Spock碰上危難時，Kirk會盡力而為搭救，因此，保住Kirk的艦長地位，對Spock而言是有利的。換句話說，效忠Kirk艦長，是合乎邏輯的決定。

Kirk抬起手，指尖擦拂過Spock的耳尖，感受到Spock的身體微微顫抖。

她從來都沒有告訴Spock，在她眼裡，她有多麼迷人。她總以為Spock需要的不是甜言蜜語，而是不容質疑的事實與無法辯駁的推論——由於她們都覺得共度的時光非常愉悅，所以Spock找不到理由反對兩人一起過夜。

她不否認她享受Spock的陪伴，也不吝於展現她對Spock的偏愛，無論船員們怎麼想。但，稍早Uhura所說的，卻是Kirk從沒想過的。真的會有人蠢到以為傷害Spock就能打擊Kirk嗎？想要扳倒她，最快的方式，不是殘害Spock，而應該是收買Spock，利用她行刺Kirk。

但在那種事發生之前，Kirk會盡可能拉攏Spock，如同她收買其他的船員。

她會保護Spock，因為瓦肯人是帝國的資產，他們多是科學研究人才，不應該被綁到奴隸市場拍賣，淪為私人收藏品或玩物。

Kirk攬著Spock的腰，讓半瓦肯人跨坐在她腿上。她撫摸Spock的手指，讓她們手指交纏在一起。她聽到Spock的呼吸變得急促，她抬起臉，親吻Spock的臉頰，下顎，嘴角。嘴唇輕碰了幾次，她才加深親吻，舌頭探入Spock灼熱的嘴裡。

她用手掌來回撫摸Spock光滑的大腿內側，每一次都更往上移一點，直到她的手指碰到雙腿間溼潤平滑那處。

她聽到Spock尖銳的抽氣聲。她忍不住微笑，將嘴唇貼在Spock的胸前。在她的指尖，那是絲綢般的滾燙流動細沙。

她的大副捧起她的臉，手指牢牢壓在她的臉頰上。Kirk認出這是一個表達占有的肢體動作。她沒有推開。

_誰都不能碰我的半瓦肯人。_ Kirk想道。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，畢竟這是鏡像世界，所以……Spock沒有表面上單純。  
> 本來有寫到關於bond，以及她疑似透過mind-meld操控Kirk的片段，修稿時整段刪除了。哪年哪月靈光一閃寫了後續再說吧。


End file.
